The Going's On: The Perfect Fairytale Ending?
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Things just get worse for everyone as everything comes crumbling down around them. Nothing goes right for anyone, but before all of that, how to espcae from the basement? And will Courtney get the one thing she really wants, her Perfect Fairytale Ending?
1. Who's There?

_**1-Who's There?**_

"PERFECT!" Taylor screamed. She threw her hands in the air, bringing them back down to rest on top of her head. "This is just fucking perfect..." Taking deep breathes was helping to calm her down, but it wasn't going to do the full trick.

Courtney was still at the top of the staircase, banging as hard as she could. The oak door did not give way, not even a little shift from its original position. The old thing should have been easy to take down, but it wasn't. The whole basement was enchanted.

"He's not coming!" Duncan yelled up to her. Luckily the room was still in total darkness; otherwise Duncan would have been pinned to the floor by his fiancée already.

Duncan hadn't meant to snap at her like that, but they were all now trapped in a basement of a Tracking Academy with a thousand teenagers above them who wanted to kill them. They had to find a way out and fast. If the students woke up, Heather could have easily told them they were down there and sent armies to kill them all off.

Hot tears started to fall from Courtney's eyes. She banged her fist on the door one last time, not bothering to remove it back from the heavy wood. Courtney turned her back, pressing it as hard as she could against the door. It hurt, but she slid to the floor, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Why would he do this?" She asked herself. It was a rhetorical question, but she had an answer anyway.

"BECAUSE HE'S A TRACKER!" Taylor screamed. It was true. Everyone knew Alan was a no good, dirty Tracker. They had only trusted him because Courtney had. Now Courtney was regretting ever becoming a Tracker more than ever and letting everyone else down even further.

"Geoff...?" Bridgette called into the darkness. She was sure Alan had been right about one thing; Geoff had to be in the basement. "Geoff are you there?"

"Bridge?" Came a weak voice. "Babe, is that you?"

Bridgette's eyes lit up in the dim room. The voice that had come from the back corner had just made her day. Without thinking she ran straight to where she had heard the voice. Of course, she naturally tripped over Geoff's legs and fell right into the wall.

"Babe, you okay?" Geoff asked. Bridgette didn't even think about her now aching head, she just got back to her feet and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"WE FOUND GEOFF!" Eric called to everyone who was just wondering where Bridgette had run off to.

"Great." Kevin muttered. "NOW HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"

"Only one way out." Everyone turned to the darkness. No one could be seen, but they all recognized the voice.

"A-Alan?" Arianna called out. "Is that you?"

No one could see it, but a small smile formed on Alan's lips as Arianna said his name. He just couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, beautiful, it's me." Alan called back.

Duncan and Kevin, not hesitating for a moment, ran to where Alan's voice could be hear from. Duncan grabbed the boy by his collar and pinned him to the wall, lifting him slightly off the ground. Kevin slammed his fist into the wall beside his head, but Alan wasn't scared. Sure, these two vampires were the things he had been training to kill all his life, and now they had the opportunity to kill him, but he wasn't scared.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN HERE?" Duncan yelled furiously.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Alan protested.

As soon as his words were over the room flooded with light, as if the sun had just been let in from somewhere. It hadn't been. An overhead light, a tiny thing attached to the ceiling, had been turned on. Everyone looked around, but no one seemed to have done anything.

Rebecca ran straight over to her husband and brother, wrenching the three boys off of each other. Duncan and Kevin backed off, slightly scared of an angry Rebecca. Alan dropped back to the floor, readjusting his t-shirt.

"He couldn't have done it if he's locked down here with us." Duncan snorted, walking away from the other three and back towards the door. Kevin didn't take his eyes off Alan though, as if he expected him to draw a knife and start trying to kill all of them at any moment.

Rebecca shot Alan an 'I'm-So-Sorry' look. He smiled at her. Arianna couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of that. She wished she had been the one Alan had smiled at.

"It was Heather." Alan told everyone. They weren't surprised. "She's been planning this for weeks." That was obvious. "She kidnapped Geoff." Everyone turned to face Geoff.

Bridgette was cuddled up to her boyfriend, not wanting to ever let go again. He was slumped up against the wall. His face was pale, and so was the rest of his skin. He looked underweight, as if he had been down in the basement for years, not days. His blonde hair was a mess, his cowboy hat tossed to the side. His clothes were covered in a fine layer of dust, and his eyes were growing purple bags under them.

"She lies to Mrs. Fields lured me down here and..." Alan stopped. He knew what he was about to say was bad, but he had to say it. It was a vital part. He turned to Courtney, hoping she'd understand. "She found your book..."

All eyes turned to Courtney. She wasn't sure at first what Alan was on about 'her book'. Then she remembered it. Her _book. _It was the one thing she had brought with her to the academy to remind her who she really was. Somehow she had managed to forget about it. Probably because she had, had it so well hidden from sight. She had only remembered when she had got back to Scarlatina. But, by then, it was too late.

"She tricked us all..." Alan finished. Courtney fell backwards, collapsing into the wall. Duncan was at her side immediately, helping to support her. It was just too much for her to take in.

"Okay..." Courtney thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should trust Alan or not. She had to test his skills. "What is so important to me about September fifth?"

"It's the day you discovered your friends' secret. The day you decided becoming a Tracker was what you wanted to do. It was the day you discovered that your mother was buried on the site. It was the day you admitted to yourself you were in love."

Courtney's couldn't fault that. It was all true. But there was just one more thing she had to test.

"And what is my biggest secret?" Courtney asked.

Alan didn't answer right away. He stared deep into Courtney's eyes. There were many things he knew about Courtney, her biggest secret was a tough one. She knew this was going to be a tough one, that was why she had asked.

"You are secretly in love with Justin Bieber." A sly smile came across Alan's lips. Courtney was confused. "The first day you were here, you blasted 'Baby' as loud as you could, dancing around your room like a twat until I walked in."

Courtney's face went bright red. He was definitely the right Alan.

Taylor forced her hand over her mouth; she was trying her absolute best not to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter at her cousin-in-law.

"Justin Bieber?" She giggled, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Laugh about it later." Bridgette told Taylor, turning back to her boyfriend. "Geoff's tied up and we can't break the chains." No one had noticed the reason why Geoff had his hands behind his back. The inch thick, metal chains were wrapped pretty tightly around his chaffing wrists.

Duncan quickly ran over to his best friend, but the chains were too strong for even a vampire to break. Duncan tried and tried, but his hands were red raw, the skin starting to pull away at his palms. Something was not right with these chains.

Courtney clapped her hands a floating book appeared in front of her. At least her sorcery was still working under all the charms on the basement. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Hold!" Courtney thrusted the book into Alan's hands. He stumbled a bit. The book wasn't exactly light, that was why it had been floating.

The brunette raised her hand at the chains, looking down at the book as she read out the incantation. It was quite a big spell and it wasn't in English, but she tried her best to get the words right.

"Ali catara mina mona hishu, jace an red rei." The chains fell from Geoff's wrists with a clank onto the floor. Bridgette smiled, wrapping her arms delicately around her now free boyfriend. The blonde muttered thank yous, but Courtney's couldn't hear her.

The brunettes head was spinning, or was it the room? Either way, her eyes were swimming and before she knew it, her world was black.

Duncan rushed to his fiancée's side, catching her before she slammed her head on the hard floor.

"Courtney..."

A/N: =O!

I'M BACK, BABY!

LOL!

How was that for a good first chapter? Huh? Huh? LOL!

I can't stay long...Gotta help me cousin with her mathematics ;) LOL! Fun...

My cat just came in my room crying her little heart out...There is something wrong =O!

So, so far my GCSE's are going alright...English Paper one and History and Geography are OVER AND DONE WITH! I have one this week, tomorrow...That would be English Paper two :)

Today I have never laughed so much in RE in my life...From basics things such as Rabbi Stew to the more complicated case of I am feeling Smeft...LOL!

Smeft...ahaha! Still creases me =')

LOL!

Soo...I need your guyses help...N'ish...

This may be the final Going's On...Or...It may be the final Going's On for this lot of people...How would you like it if the next one was about their kids? Or would you prefer for me to stop after this one? UP TO YOU!

I mean...This is techinically the eighth The Going's On...That is A LOT! I mean...I LOVE this series, mind, I wouldn't stop writing it just for nothing. This is by far one of my favorite stories I have written :) That's why I couldn't even go a week like I had hoped to before writing it again :) LOL!

Anyway...T'is s'up to you :) Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! LOL!

I uploaded two new oneshots, please check them out if you haven't

Fields of Heaven

Taste of Loneliness

PLEASE! Please read and review them if you haven't :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. How Do We Get Out?

_**2-How Do We Get Out?**_

"Arianna!" Duncan sounded desperate. "What's wrong with her?" The blonde was already kneeling over her cousin, hands moving at such a fast pace no one was sure she would have been able to pick anything up from Courtney's body.

"Nothing." Arianna replied, hands slamming down on her knees over her dress. There was nothing that Arianna could do because there was nothing wrong with Courtney for Arianna to do something about.

"Nothing?" Duncan repeated. "PEOPLE DON'T JUST FAINT FOR NTOHING!" His words rattled through the basement, bounding off the walls as they echoed into everyone's ears.

"She's fine, just drained." Arianna assured Duncan. He was worrying. Courtney had been doing too many draining spells recently.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. There was nothing to say, only trying to sit and think about what to do to get out of the basement unharmed and safely.

"I have an idea!" Courtney instantly sat up, removing her head from Duncan's lap. Said boy, Arianna and Alan, who had been sitting by her, all jumped. She had been unconscious once minute and now she was bouncing around.

"Court..." The brunette smiled, turning to face her cousin. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well...You all know how I was dead for, like, a month?" She turned in a circle, making sure everyone knew what had happened. They all knew. "Well, I now have connections."

"You're gonna talk to the dead?" Alan asked. He was new to the whole thing, not quite sure what the limits on Courtney's powers were. But, he just had to go and ask the stupidest question ever.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Taylor yelled, jumping to her feet. She had been sat on the bottom step of the staircase, but now she was right up to Courtney. "Talking to the dead is the most absurd thing anyone could do!"

"And?" Courtney was not sacred of Taylor anymore.

Taylor didn't reply. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment; before Taylor threw her hands into the air and dragged her feet back over to the staircase. She did not look like a happy vampire.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions." Courtney collected her book from where Alan had dropped it on the floor. Whatever she had dreamt about in her sleep, it seemed to have given her a new burst of energy. She was almost psychotic, mad scientist like.

"Courtney...Princess...This is a bad idea." Duncan warned her. Usually Geoff was the one to issue warnings, but he was in too much of a bad state. Courtney shrugged, turning the pages in her book, trying to find the right spell. "Who were you planning on contacting anyway?"

A smile lit up Courtney's face through the grimy basement. She knew exactly who she wanted to contact. No one was going to approve it, but she had to do it.

"The most looney physic I know." Courtney replied. "She is completely off her head insane, but she will know how we escape from here."

"Looney physic who is completely off her head insane?" Gwen repeated, making sure she knew what Courtney was talking about. "I guess that's the new thing to call your aunt's these days."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Gwen was right though, Courtney was going to try and contact her aunt, Maria Reed. She was the only person Courtney knew who was usually quite good at predicting the future, if her head didn't explode first.

When the two had met during Courtney's short period of time, she had predicted that Courtney was not going to be staying in Heaven long, that she would have somewhere else to go. No one believed her. The only place to go from Heaven is Hell, and everyone knew that was not where Courtney was going to go. But then she got called back to Earth...

"Courtney...I'm warning you..." But Duncan's voice was more pleading than threatening. He was never scared of anything. Duncan never showed fear. He was fearless. But this time he sounded quite scared.

"Okay...What is everyone's deal? We want to get out of here, right?" No one could deny that one. Everyone wanted to go home. "Right...Now let me get to wo-FOUND IT!" Courtney pointed her finger down onto the page. The let go of underneath it and it floated in mid-air as Courtney prepared herself for a spell.

"If it floats, why was I holding it?" Alan asked. He was slumped up against the wall, Arianna beside him. Duncan was standing by his fiancée now.

"Inmenta di carda, red allion." Courtney read form the book. Her palms were facing up at the wall, glowing green. The more words she read, the bright the glow got. "Se mina, se mona, se mina, se mirashtan." The green glow flew from her hands like lazerbeams, shooting straight at the wall.

A fuzzy image appeared. It was a bedroom, bright pink and fluffy. It was hard to make out individual items.

"Can you see it now?" A voice called out. No one could be seen.

"No." Courtney called back. Something clicked into place from the screen and everything was now a lot clearer. It was a fluffy pink bedroom, a double bed right in front of the screen with a desk chair right in front; pink, of course.

"How about now?" The voice asked again.

"Perfect." Courtney called back.

A squeal of excitement rang through the basement and a young girl jumped onto the desk chair, making it turn slightly before she repositioned it.

Her blonde hair shook and her bright blue eyes shone as brightly as the midday sky. Her smile was wide, all her pearly whites glowing. She had perfectly tanned skin like most of the females in her family, almost like a running trait. Her clothes consisted of a pink t-shirt and white pajama bottoms. She pretty much looked like an average eighteen-year-old girl.

"COURTNEY!" She yelled into the camera, sounding as excited as a child seeking out and ice-cream van.

"WHAT?" Another voice called off screen.

"NOT YOU!" The blonde yelled, rolling her eyes at her older sister who was off screen. "So...Courtney, Courtney, Courtney...Ms. Black...Long time no speaking to me!"

"Sorry, got bigger things on my mind at the moment." Courtney replied.

"S'alright." The blonde smiled. Her eyes fluttered as she smiled, turning from blue to black for a moment. The smile and wide, black eyes made her look like a china doll. It was a scary look on her face. Everyone who was watching, which was everyone, was scared.

"WOAH!" Maria screamed, her eyes blinking and turning back to blue. "Not more death, Court?" She asked her niece, peering at her with hopeful eyes. "I mean, this place is getting a bit crowded as it is. Auntie Dianna died last week and now she hogs the bathroom ALL MORNING!" Courtney raised an eyebrow at her aunt. "I mean, seriously, I know she has to adjust her wig and put in her teeth, but it does not take three hours to do so. You should have seen CC losing it because she was cutting into her 'beauty' time, as she calls it." Maria rolled her eyes again, but the smile never left her lips. It never did. Not ever when she spoke, or even when she was silent. A constant mad looking smile.

"Aunt Maria, we need your help." Courtney told her, trying to keep Maria's mind focused on thing and one thing only. Too many distractions and things could get complicated for her.

"You..." Maria raised her finger, pointing straight past Courtney and Duncan, right to where Arianna and Alan were sitting. Arianna didn't stir; she kept her eyes shut and her head on Alan's lap. "He, my sweet dear niece, is the answer to all of your problems...I think he is at least...WAIT!" Maria held both her hands up. "You're Naomi Thorn's son..."

"Y-you know my mom?" Alan asked.

"YEAH!" Maria yelled. "She's choosey and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her." Alan smiled, and so did Maria. "I love her to piece and she lives down the road from me!" Maria was sounding a lot more excited and happy now. "Wow...Heaven's a small place...OKAY! Like I was saying, answer to problems when out to the right questions...You, soon to be Mrs. H., are the other half of the problem...You also know the key answer." That confused Courtney completely. "The door...Think about the door..."

The door? Maria Reed had surely lost the lot this time. They had tried the door, it was locked. Courtney's powers weren't going to open it, nothing but the key was.

"Isabella Alexis Hudson..." Maria's tone was deadly straight now. No laughing matter.

"Maria..." Duncan whispered. He had heard that tone once too many times in his life time, it never ended well.

"I thought that would help you catch your voice, Duncy." Maria smiled, moving forward to sit so she could see Duncan better. "I thought you were never gonna speak up."

"I wasn't planning on speaking up." Duncan admitted openly.

"Aww...Do you miss me, Duncan?" Maria asked. Her bog blue eyes widened to their fullest, her bottom lip sticking out as she swayed gently from side-to-side on her chair.

Duncan tried to resist caving into her, it was hard. But he did it eventually. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but Maria and Courtney...They always knew his weaknesses, one being the cute look they both had when they pouted.

"Stop talking to yourself, Maria." A voice called off camera. Maria turned to face the source of the voice, but she could still not be seen.

"I am not talking to myself...I HAVE FRIENDS!" Mara protested. "What are you doing in my bedroom anyway?"

"I'm looking for black nail polish."

"DO I LOOK THE PERSON WHO OWN BLA-MARBLES!" Maria dived from her desk chair onto the floor with a loud thud. It must have hurt. She quickly got back up though, this time with a small, clear bag. Inside were about twenty multi-colored balls. "And you all said I'd lost my marbles..."

"That's not what they meant..." The voice muttered, but Maria didn't seem to hear. She was far too preoccupied by her marbles in their little bag.

"I have eighteen, one for every year of life..." She sounded quite upset about that. "I wish I had more...BUT, OH WELL!" She let go of the bag of marbles, letting them fall to the floor with a crash and a cat screech. "Sorry, Cuddles!" Maria called after the cat as it ran from her bedroom.

"Maria, can we please focus here!" Duncan snapped. Maria turned back to face the front, her face dead serious.

"Right...Focus...Life or death...Life or death...Life or death..." Maria smiled down at Courtney and Duncan, as if she knew something they didn't. "You two already have the answer...You hold the key...But you do not know it yet..."

More key talk? They did not have a key. They did not have a way to open the door.

"Elements..." Came a mutter from behind Courtney and Duncan.

"BINGO WINGS!" Maria yelled.

"I told you she'sm off her rocker..." Gwen mumbled.

"I may be off my rocker, but I am on a swivel chair!" Maria protested. Just to prove a point she started spinning around in circles.

"WAIT!" Courtney yelled. "Elements...What about Elements?" Alan's lips curled into a smile, and it wasn't just because Arianna was asleep with her head on his lap.

"Elements...Courtney, name me one thing that can break down any enchantments..." Courteny's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because Elements are natural...The Gods saw them as non-magical nature. Nature helped create every Element known to human-kind...They are not restricted..." Courtney's smiled wider than ever before. "ALAN, YOU FUCKING GENIUS, YOU!"

There was a loud squeak, as if springs were being pushed down. Everyone turned to face the wall again to see that another girl had joined Maria, presumably the one who had been off screen just minutes before.

She had tanned skin, just like Maria. Her eyes were a deep black and her hair was brunette, looking just like Courtney, only her hair was much longer and pulled back into a bun. She wore a simple red night-dress which did look a little too short for the occasion, but she was lying stomach down on the bed, facing the camera so no one could see up it. She was dabbing at her half-black lips with a filthy white cloth.

"Okay...So now you all know that you know the answer, can you, like, leave?" The new girl asked.

"Ignore Courtney." Maria told them all. "She's grumpy because she can't sleep in her own bed." The white cloth landed on Maria's face and she screamed.

The older Courtney smiled at her sister, watching her swat the tissue away from her.

"KEEP YOUR GOTHICNESS AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. Courtney rolled her eyes, turning back to the group.

"Okay...So now you need to find the key...But not the key you're thinking off...But a key ELEMENT, emphasis on element." Courtney told them in case they didn't already catch the emphasis on element.

"Belle!" Young Courtney yelled.

"BINGO WINGS!" Maria shouted again. "You need Belle to burn through the lock and save you all before the Trackers wake up."

"Perfect...But how do we get a hold of her?"

A/N: It is nearly 11 PM and I am SHATTERED! I am stopping there because I have more than likely already run into the next chappie...But we'll next time ;) LOL!

I think this was a good chapter...I personally loved writing for Maria there...I know it's not perfect comedy, but I'm not good at comedy in case you have no noticed ;) LOL! I tried though...LOL!

Okay...I failed today at my second English paper...So I wrote this to cheer me up :) I have been writing it since around six PM...Working not-so-hard on it...But I have been trying :) LOL!

So...Someone asked me why I updated so quickly all the time...I mean, most authors, if you haven't noticed, will barely update once a week...Unfortunately, those are the authors I intend to like the style of...I know how bad and anticipating it feels to have to wait for a new story chapter to come out...Especially when the last was left one a cliffy...Like the one I desperately want to be updated! No names are gonna be mentioned! LOL! But, seriously...I know how bad it is to have to wait for your favorite author to update monthly...Yearly sometimes...I didn't want to be that type of author...Many authors lose out on readers and reviewers that way...I don't want to lose ANY of you guys :) I love you all too much to lose :) So...Yeah...That is pretty much the main reason I update so quickly...Other reasons vary from boredom to lack of energy to do anything other than sit in bed all day to I ain't got anything better to do...;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yeah...ALL MY STORIES ARE SMEFT! LOL! Uh-huh...I went there ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunnocchi-and-TamoraXxX: YAY! Ungrounded :) LOL! ...Language is accepted if used in appropriate terms...I do not know what an appropriate term is...So GOOD LUCK! LOL! I do not doubt that you could argue like that all day ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: ahaha! Yep...That many...LOL! ahaha! Geoff-erdini? LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! Awww! Thank you soo much :) I feel, like, totally appreciated :) LOL! I'll see what happens ;) PS.! This is a major day...This is the first time I have spelt your new user name right without any hesitation to write your old one =O! Shock horror! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: I know...Poor, Poor Geoff...hehe! I'll see what I can do ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: ahaha! Yep, not a jerk ;) LOL! Thank you :)

OMG! OMG! OMG! REVIEWS! LOL!

Gleek's corner! LOL!

OMG! OMG! OMG! I watched the new Glee episode Funeral earlier...I was almost in tears...Sue really does have a heart! OMG! WHO KNEW? I felt soo bad for her, though...It is always hard losing a loved one...And the Funeral is always the hardest part...Poor, poor Sue...=/

Thanks for reading, please review :)

It is now 11:02 and I must go spell check this before I upload...=/

I think this is the longest chapter of any The Going's On that I have ever written...SERIOUSLY! OMG! LOL! Epicness...ahaha! LOL! But, seriously...It is the longest one, I think...LOL! Yep...Over 3000 words...OMFG! OVER 3000 WORDS! =O!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Escaping

_**3-Escaping**_

"Perfect...But how do we get a hold of her?" Courtney asked. She took a look around the room, nothing came to mind. There was no pay phone or computer. There was no obvious way to contact the outside world.

"Arianna..." The name came out almost as a sing-song. Everyone turned to face the now dead Princesses who were still on the wall. Courtney now had her eyebrow raised at her niece. All eye slowly turned to the blonde who was still slumped against the wall with Alan.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice high and snooty, the way it had been when Courtney had first met her cousin.

"Take that tone all you want...But we both know that you are now the one who has the answer to this one." Courtney told her niece. Arianna didn't reply, or even look at the wall. She refused to. It always hurt to think of the two, let alone to face them.

No one knew what the older Courtney was going on about. It was as if Courtney and Maria talked in confusing riddles on purpose, only to confuse them to eternity.

"Arianna..." Younger Courtney whispered her cousin's name across the basement. "You...YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE!" She yelled, the answer suddenly dawning on her.

Arianna slowly let a smile over take her face. She slid a hand down her blue pajama top and pulled out a small silver device. That's what you get when your pajamas don't have pockets. She tossed it to Courtney and she caught it flat in her hands.

"Cell phones are banned in Scarlatina...How do you have one?" Taylor asked, narrowing her eyes down on Arianna. The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"I have the power to have one."

"Bitch..."

Courtney rolled her eyes, starting to dial the numbers into the phone. It was a good thing she had taken the liberty of remembering the house number for Duncan's. If she hadn't, they would have been screwed since it was unlikely anyone else, including Duncan and Rebecca themselves, knew it. No one ever used phones in Scarlatina; it was quite a rare thing since everyone had bleepers. Bleepers, of course, no one had on them.

"She says she's on her way..." Courtney sighed a breath of relief; hopefully nothing would go wrong now.

"You know what, Courtney?" Maria spoke up once again from the wall. "You also know something...Something very important...Halves are the key to the reason."

"Okay-"

"ARE YOU TWO TALKING TO YOURSELVES AGAIN?" Came a loud yell from Courtney and Maria's side of the communication. "I THOUGHT I HEARD VOICES!" Maria and Courtney signaled for everyone to be quiet with their fingers as they both turned to face someone who was not seen on the screen.

"No one was talking, Grandma." Courtney said.

"I HEARD VOICES!" The woman yelled again.

"I sometimes hear voices..." Maria's face was straight, but she had a sort of day-dreamy look in it. "No one else hears them, though." Courtney stared at her sister like she was insane, which she was. "It's okay...The voices said it was okay."

"I HEARD VOICES!" The woman repeated, this time louder.

"THERE WERE NO VOICES, GRANDMA!" Courtney screamed.

"NO NEED TO TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" The old woman shouted back, and then came the noise of a slamming door.

"Old bat..." The older Courtney muttered. "I swear-"

Younger Courtney's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor in a pile. The image of Maria and Courtney instantly disappeared and everyone rushed to Courtney's side.

Arianna had her hands at the ready and Duncan helped rest Courtney's head on his legs rather than the stone floor.

"J-Just another draining spell..." Courtney's eyes opened up as if nothing had happened at all. "How are you feeling?" Courtney didn't answer; she just rubbed her head with on hand and helped support her body with the other. "Court..." The brunette shook her head, blinking a few times.

"Yeah..." She whispered, her voice sounding weak and tired.

"Get some rest." Duncan told her, trying to encourage his fiancée to rest her head back down on his lap. Courtney didn't.

"I-I'm fine..." She insisted.

All eyes moved to the door at the top of the staircase as a very loud bang came from the other side of it.

"HELLO!" Came Belle's little voice. Courtney got to her feet and ran to the staircase as if she hadn't just fainted a moment ago. Eric was instantly at her side. The two crouched by the door, so happy that someone had finally come to their rescue.

"Belle, please, baby girl, try and melt the lock." Belle didn't reply, but everyone was hoping it was going to be okay. Belle knew how to control her powers, sort of. She couldn't have messed it up too badly, right?

Eric turned to look at the lock; it was now starting to glow slightly red on the inside. At least they knew Belle was trying.

"I can't..." And now giving up.

"Belle...its uncle Eric." Belle sniffled, as if she was crying. "Belle, I know you can do this, okay? I know you are going to melt this lock for us all, okay?"

"Okay..." Belle went silent once again and this time the lock glowed brighter than ever. A loud click and the entire thing melted into brass goo that dripped right down the door frame.

"Belle, stand back!" Courtney called. She gave her daughter enough time to scurry away from the door before raising her leg and kicking it down. "YOU GORGEOUS LITTLE GENIUS!" Courtney smiled, scooping her little girl up into her arms. She held her close to her, as if she had been afraid she was going to lose her for a moment.

"That's Belle..." Alan mumbled. He hadn't meant for anyone to hear, but vampires have very good hearing.

"Best part is she's only two and a half weeks old." Taylor told him.

"Even better..." Alan muttered, but everyone was now running up the staircase. The escape to freedom had begun; Duncan and Trent helping Geoff since he was too weak to support himself, but it was quite short lived.

Heather was waiting for the group as they neared the entrance to the castle. Her long, black hair was swaying at her sides, her piercing grey eyes staring directly into Courtney's.

"Clever girl...Sending the baby to come fight your battles for you." Heather didn't take her eye from Courtney, she didn't even blink.

"You're right..." No had been expecting Courtney to say that. Of all things, not that. She dropped Belle down to her side and the little girl hid behind her mother's legs as the two kept talking, "Let them go Heather...It's me you want."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Heather replied, she didn't even bother with a smug grin. Her face was dead straight; unimpressed by everything they all had to offer.

"Let them go, Heather!" Alan spoke up, pushing his way forward.

"Alan!" Heather snapped, her eyes finally moving from Courtney to him. "You're on _my_ side! You're a _Tracker_!" Alan let Heather continue. "Me and you have to stop these freaks! These 'things' don't belong in our world."

"The only freak I'm seeing is you." Alan replied.

"Whaddya know?" Duncan spoke up. "This boy speaks sense after all." Heather was shocked. She had not expected him to side with the enemy after everything. Sure, she had locked him in the basement, but it had been for his own good.

Courtney took a step forward, towards Heather. Her eyes were full of sorrow and sympathy. Courtney knew why Heather was doing this, but she needed to hear it from the girl herself.

"Heather, why are you doing this?" The brunette asked.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Heather roared. Courtney didn't flinch, but Belle ran straight from behind Courtney to her father's side. She was now quite scared herself.

"And you killed Courtney." Gwen reminded Heather. "Now we're even."

"Why do you even care if Celia's dead, Heather?" Arianna asked. That small detail was not making so much sense to the rest of the group. "Celia was one of us." She made it sound as if they were two different species of animal, when, realistically, they were all human.

Heather didn't reply at all. She closed her eyes for a minor moment, taking in a deep breath. Courtney didn't push Heather, she knew she was hurting. And, no matter what had gone between the two, Courtney still felt sympathy for the emotionally injured girl.

"Heather...I'm sorry for what happened." Heather's eyes hot open, almost glowing of evil in the darkness of the Tracking Academy. "I never meant for Celia to die. It wasn't revenge for killing me, I promise you it wasn't. It was an accident." Heather didn't reply. "I didn't know she was unconscious. If I had known...I-I would have helped her...We were just in so much of a rush to get out of there...The whole building was going to collapse, we had to escape." Still no repsond from Heather, she just kept staring straight at Courtney. "I may not know what pain you're going through...But my friends and family do...And I am sure they would not wish this pain upon you, no matter what you've done to us." Heather closed her eyes again for a minor moment.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Heather screamed, her whole face scrunching up. "You killed her...You KILLED Celia..." Heather's voice trembled as she said her name. "You killed her, Courtney...You killed my sister for the pure fun of it!" Heather yelled. "My sister! My ONLY sister! My ONLY relative I had left in this world!"

Everyone gasped. That they had not been expecting.

"SISTER?" They all shouted. Well, everyone but Courtney. Courtney had known. The reason she had been seeing so much similarities between the two was because they were sisters. Half-sisters. Maria had been, once again, right. _'Halves are the key to the reason.'_

"Heather...I know Celia was your sister." Courtney took in a shaky breath. "I am so sorry for what happened...But It couldn't have been stopped. I am so sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK THE DEAD!" Heather screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a miracle that none of the other Trackers had awoken from all the yelling that was going on.

"D-Do you want Celia back?" Arianna asked, speaking up for the first time. She stepped forward, next to Courtney, so that Heather could see that she was not joking about it.

"Arianna..." Courtney warned her cousin.

"No..." The blonde whispered in reply to her cousin. "If we got you back, it is only fair that Heather gets Celia back." No one else said anything, but they were all thinking how bad of an idea it was. "You just have to promise us, Heather, no more war...No more fighting. We give you Celia and it's all over..."

A/N: Well...What a nice dramatic chapter that was...=O!

WILL HEATHER CHOOSE TO BRING BACK CELIA?

LOL!...You never know...;) LOL!

So...I have been writing this for the past few hours...It is now 22:08 according to me laptop...I think that means eight minutes past ten...I think...LOL!

I had a good day today...I just hope that Aaron has finished that oneshot now...;) LOL!

I was in a bad mood today...So Aaron started writing me this oneshot based on this series...It's good...AND funny ;) LOL! Just what I needed...Once he is finished I shall upload it for ya'll to read, no matter what he says...It shall be uploaded...

Oh look...It is now ten minutes past 10...10:10...LOL!

Okay...

OMG! Today I tried drawing an almost stick figure style Scarlatina...OMG! FAIL! LOL! Seriously...I shall have to redraw a better version...LOL! I mean it...It was such a FAIL! ahaha! But I got a good laugh outta it ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: I KNOW! Poor, poor Finn...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I know...I was reading and was trying to work out if my word count was right or not ;) LOL! I hope it was...Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: True, true...My vampires aren't happy ALL the time...I think...LOL! ahaha! A poker music band called Bing Wings...LOL! I can totally see it now...ahaha! Maria is now also one of my favorite characters, too...But, yes, I do not think she shall be making another appearance...LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: haha! CELEBRATEION! LOL! Thanks :)

PeguinsRcute:...I know what you mean...At least I think I know what you mean...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: YES! Please, start writing LOTW again...I LOVE that story :) LOL! But I honestly weren't thinking of you...Mostly...;) LOL! VOLT THE FISH HAD BETTER TAKEN OVER! I love you VOLT! LOL! Aaahhh! I like your new idea, as you know...I shall maybe use it in later stories ;) Thanks :)

pomtdwt:...Poor, poor Jean...='(...ahaha! Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

This chapter was not as long...=(

It is late and I need SLEEP!

SPEAKING OF SLEEP! I'm getting a new-MUCH COMFIER-Bed! LOL!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Tracking Memories

_**4-Tracking Memories**_

"I-I...NO!" Heather screamed. Her eyes were pinched shut, no daring to open as she yelled. "I'M A TRACKER! I HAVE TO FIGHT." He voice started to tremble, things were just not good. "Even if it means I am one sister down..."

"Your loss then." Arianna whispered. The blonde moved back a bit, shuffling on the spot. She wasn't feeling awkward about the situation, but she wasn't exactly feeling a lot of sympathy for Heather, either.

"Heather...Let everyone go." Heather's eyes opened, looking up at Courtney. "Me and you can work things out...Like-Like we used to." Those words struck deep in Heather's emotions.

Recently her life had been falling apart. Thinking about how good her life had actually been back when Courtney was a Tracker was just teasing her. Things had been easier back then. Nothing was hard and she wasn't feared amongst the students and staff at the Tracking Academy.

"FINE!" Heather screamed, her eyes fixed on Courtney. "They can go...But me and you have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Courtney-" Duncan mumbled all eyes on the brunette. But Courtney herself stopped him from speaking.

"Take Belle and go home." It came out as more of a suggestion than an order, but Duncan understood. He feared that Heather was going to hurt her, but she was going to hurt a lot more people if they stayed any longer. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"GO THEN!" Heather shouted. The group jumped, but soon scurried off, Alan included. They all ran straight past Heather, Alan leading, Arianna carrying Belle and Eric and Duncan helping Geoff.

Courtney waited until she was positively sure that everyone had escaped before starting to talk again. The last thing she needed was Heather changing her mind and attacking everyone.

"Me and you, we used to be so close...What happened?" Courtney asked.

"YOU LEFT!" Heather screamed at her. "You switched sides; I will NEVER be able to forgive you for that."

"Being a Tracker is who you are." Courtney told Heather, shaking her head extremely slowly.

"You could have been a great Tracker." Heather replied. "Just like your mother..."

Courtney didn't reply straight away. The mom card had just been played. Talking about her mom did hurt a bit, even if she had been talking to her less than hour ago.

"My mother was a great Tracker, but she hated every minute of it." Courtney told Heather. "Just like I did." Heather squinted her eyes slightly. "Heather, I am a sorcerer. Its part of who I am, I cannot, and will not, turn my back on it again. It is just not worth the loos and the pain.

Heather stopped, thinking back over what had happened. The days back when Courtney was at the Academy had been some of the best ones both girls had ever had.

"What do you mean you hated every minute of it?" Heather questioned. "You always had your head in a book, studying for class all the time."

* * *

><p>"It'll be fun." Lindsay whined, begging the two girls to come with her. The brunette swivelled round n herchiar to face the two.<p>

"I'm up for it." She smiled, removing the frames from her eye's. She had had her head buried in one of her many textbooks.

"You two go without me, I've got things to do." Heather said, getting up from her bed and ftchig her laundry pile. Heather didn't do her own laundry, in case you were wiondering. She has one of the youger students do it for her. As if Heather would do something like her own laundry.

"Maybe I should stay and do some more work." Courtney told hem, turning back to her open book on the desk. The asian girl dropped her basket and slammed the book shut.

"All you do is work, go have fun." She said it as if it was an order.

"Come on." Lindsay cried, grabbing Courtney's hand and dragging her towards the door. Linsay wasn;t a tracker, but she was friends with Courtney, and on occasion's Heather, too.

* * *

><p>"I threw myself into my work so I wouldn't have to face up to the facts." Courtney admitted. "I didn't want to be a Tracker." Heather snorted. "When I saw my friends again, I realized what I had been doing for the whole year...I had been pushing my feelings further and further away."<p>

* * *

><p>The raven haired anagonist walked into her dorm room happy as could be, until she saw the view. Courtney and Lindsay didn't even achknowledge her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, watching the two girls pack.

"Leaving." Courtney said clamly, not even bothering to stop folding the clothes.

"WHAT!" Heather yelled. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to be a tracker anymore." Courtney answered. Lindsay placed the last of the contents into the final suitcase and began zipping up the other two. Courtey closed the final one whilst Heather tried to come to terms with what she had just been told.

"You can't just get up and leave me for those pathetic losers you call friends." Heather told Courtney sternly. "We're halfway through training!" Courtney stopped and turned to Heather.

"Being a tracker isn't who I am." The brunette grabbed one of the suicases and started walking towards the door. "I'm going back to my old life." She pushed her way past Heather and into the corridor outisde their dorm room.

"You can't do this!" Heather whined, following her ex-roommate outside the room.

"Watch me." Courtney walked off, with Lindsay hot on her trail carrying the other two bags.

* * *

><p>"You brought this on yourself." Courtney told Heather.<p>

"I never told you to leave." Heather quickly replied. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes and her voice was not as mean sounding as it should have been.

"But you swore you'd get me back." Courtney told Heather.

"What will it take to get you out of my life?" Heather asked. She was so fed up of Courtney interfering in all of her plans. She just wanted things back to the way things used to be.

"Just stop coming back for more." Courtney replied. That was the obvious thing. Heather always came back for more. More revenge, more hate, more everything. But everyone just wanted it to stop.

"I was thinking more along the lines of killing you..."

A/N: =O!

LOL!

Things are getting bad now...=O!

You may thank my school for me being here right now...The stupid school system couldn't have been more fucked up! Grr...School made me get up at 7:15, to get to school by 8:30, to tell me that I shouldn't have been in school until 2:05...GRRR! So...I spent an hour doing some English Lit. revision, then some Spanish revision...I don't even take Spanish...-_-

LOL!

OKAY! Please check out a The Going's On oneshot I uploaded. It is called The Going's On: Volt The Fish...It was written by my friend Aaron'sInAMineField and I think it is awesome :) If you love my series, you will LOVE the oneshot :) So, please check it out :)

LOL!

ANYWAY! At least I have unofficially finished school...That means more time to write! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I DID IT! LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: hehe! I do try ;) LOL! haha! OH NO! THE RICE! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: aww...But are your teeth healthy? I BET SO! LOL! ...Hmm...Weird coincidence...LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: She hasn't brought Celia back to life...LOL! ahaha! I hope I can bring you drama ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! ahaha! I know...The perfect twist ;) LOL! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hehe! Yes, yes she is ;) LOL! awwww! Thank you soo much :) LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! ahaha! Yes...The world has now come tumbling down around us! =O! LOL! ahaha!...I have now survived so many end of the worlds...I must be soo amazing! LOL! The Mayans must be laughing soo hard in their graves right now...LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: =O! No...Celia not alive...LOL! hehe! Its okay, I understand...I have a friends who live at least an hour away from me...I know it can be a pain...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! REVIEWS :) LOL!

OH! Good luck to everyone who is sitting their Spanish exam today...I hope you do well Aaron and Clare! And I do hope you remember that Mucho means a lot! LOL! I remembered...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Back In Scarlatina

_**5-Back in Scarlatina**_

The old man took one look at Alan and slammed his hand down on the red button on his desk. He shook his head, a look of pure disgust on his face. Naturally, he hated all Trackers, like most of the residents of Scarlatina.

"Sorry, no Trackers allowed." The old man practically spat his words out.

Arianna pushed her way forward, slamming her hand down on the desk right outside the entrance to the town of Scarlatina.

"He's with me."

"I'm sorry, you're Highness, but it is under the official rules that no Trackers are allowed into the town under any circumstances." The old man was slightly sympathetic.

Alan couldn't help but feel awkward. All this arguing was over him. He didn't even think he was worth it, but Alan, like most people, was scared of Arianna when she got high-tempered.

"It's my town! I can bend the rules!" Her words were like ice, her eyes like a cat hunting down its prey.

"Its okay-" But Alan was cut off by Arianna.

"No, it's not okay." Arianna turned back to face the old man, her face so close to his, they were almost pressed against each other.

"Rules are rules." The old man said.

"And a job is a job." Arianna replied. "Exactly how badly do you want to be looking for a new one?"

Normally, the old man who worked the gates was not scared by the royal family. He was told by Kaly herself to do his job no matter who told him it was wrong. However, on this off occasion, Arianna was starting to scare him and he had nothing better to do.

"Your majesty." The man bowed his head, opening up the black iron gates to Scarlatina.

Arianna pushed herself away from the desk, rolling her eyes at the man.

Everyone was already starting to walk through the gates, leaving Arianna to give her finishing, winning smile at the old man. She was quite good at getting what she wanted, and Alan could see that very well.

"GUYS!" Phoebe was instantly at the side of her older brother, taking her niece from his arms. She must have been watching, waiting for them to show up. "What happened?"

"Long story." Arianna grumbled, walking up beside everyone and clicking her fingers. In an instance they were no longer outside by the gates, but in the comfort of Arianna's lounge back in the Palace.

Everyone collapsed onto some sort of furniture. They were all exhausted, and Alan was still looking awkward. Arianna tried smiling at him, and he did smile back. But it didn't make him any less awkward.

His whole life, Alan was trained up to believe that the people he was sat with now were evil freaks. They were the bad guys, the ones who wanted to kill him. Sure, the last part may have been true, but now they didn't want to. They only attacked when they are attacked first. And, right now, Alan was being treated as a friend.

"Daddy, why did mommy have to stay with the mean lady?" Belle piped up. She was sat on Phoebe's lap, who was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall for support as she tried to get Belle to sleep.

Duncan sighed and opened his arms up. Belle came running towards him without a second thought. The vampire scooped his daughter up into his arms, cuddling her close to him.

"I don't know, Belle." Duncan whispered honestly. "But she'll be back soon." At least Duncan prayed Courtney would be home soon. He was quite scared that she wouldn't be. Maybe Heather had found a way to kill her again? What if he was never going to see her again? What was his last memory of Courtney? All these questions were spinning around in his mind, and it was quite over-powering.

"YOU LEFT COURTNEY ALONE WITH HEATHER?" Phoebe screamed, only now coming to terms with what had happened.

"She said she had unfinished business or something." Gwen told the brunette. "And we had to get out of there."

"Nice friends you are." Phoebe grumbled. She knew she should have gone, she really had wanted to go, but she was stuck babysitting.

Phoebe lifted her head, connecting her eyes with Alan's. She smiled, and, being the friendly person Alan was, he smiled back.

"And I do not believe I have been introduced to your hot friend."

"Don't scare him off, Phoebe." Rebecca told her sister jokingly. Phoebe rolled her eyes at Rebecca, before setting them back on Alan.

"He's mommy's friend." Belle spoke up again. She was now curled up on the sofa, her head resting on Duncan's lap. Her blonde hair was spread out over Duncan's legs, his finger slowly guiding their way through it as if it was a thick forest.

"Soooo." Phoebe smiled brighter. "You're Alan?"

Alan's light brown hair fell ever so slightly into his eyes. Arianna smiled. All she could think about was how cute he looked as the two sat quietly on the floor in the corner.

Most had fallen asleep already, as the time grew later and later in Scarlatina. No one had gone home; they were all waiting for Courtney's arrival. No word had been heard from Courtney, and everyone was worrying. However, it was quite late and everyone needed their rest.

"Thanks." Alan whispered.

"Thanks for what?" Arianna asked.

"For letting me in here." Alan replied. He gave a tiny smile, but it soon faded. "I don't think anyone else would have let me in." Arianna understood.

"No problem." The blonde smiled. "I wasn't, and still am not, going to let you go back to the academy and face up to Heather."

Alan gave him the weakest smile he could. He couldn't even look Arianna in the eyes anymore. Thinking of the academy made him realize just what he was doing. He was sitting in enemy territory. He had to go back.

"I have to go back some time." Alan whispered, fighting back to urge to cry. Going back to the Tracking Academy may have been the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to go. It was the only thing he had left in the world.

"Why?" Arianna asked. She had no idea why Alan would want to go back to the academy, he clearly hated it. "You're a nice guy, Alan...Why are you a Tracker?"

Alan closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He had only ever told one person why he was a Tracker, and that was Courtney. He knew he could trust Courtney, and he still could since she hadn't told a single soul. But, Arianna was pretty much Queen of the enemies he had been brought up to hunt down.

"Tracking is the only thing I have in my life."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked. She was slightly confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alan turned his face away. He couldn't bring himself to look at Arianna more than ever.

Arianna rested her hand on Alan's leg. She understood that talking about certain things was hurtful for someone. Arianna always found it difficult to talk about her parents with someone, but she was willing to do it.

"It's okay." Arianna smiled at Alan, who slowly turned back to face the Queen. "I understand what you mean." Arianna closed her own eyes and took in a deep breath. "My mother died when I was four weeks old and my father doesn't know about me...And I don't really want to know about him." Arianna shifted slightly on the floor. "I was brought up in this Palace, waiting for the day Courtney would show up so we could see who was going to become Queen." Alan rested his hand on top of Arianna's, seeing how much it pained her talk about it. "I never had any friends, being a Princess was my whole life."

"I...I-I guess it's the same thing for me...Sort of." Alan sniffled, grasping his fingers around Arianna's hand. "My parents died when I was six, and I was sent to love my grandfather. He was a Tracker at the time and wanted me to follow in his footsteps." Alan took in a shallow breath. "When he died I threw myself into Tracking. It's all I've got."

"I'm sorry." Arianna apologized. She moved her hand so that her tanned fingers were laced together with Alan's muscular ones.

"It's not like it's your fault." Alan told her, squeezing her hand.

"I know, but...I'm still sorry." Arianna was lost for words.

"You're different from the others." Alan told Arianna, staring straight into her dark black eyes. They were shining under the dim candles, in a mysterious way that made Alan curious for more.

Arianna blushed ever so slightly, luckily Alan couldn't see from the lack of room light. But Arianna's teeth lit up as she smiled back at Alan.

"I hope that is a good thing." She replied.

"It is."

"It might have something to do with the fact that I am mostly human." Arianna told Alan. He tilted his head to the side, giving Arianna a strange look.

"Mostly human?"

"Yeah...My dad is apparently a vampire...But I never knew this until a few months ago. I believe I'm human...Only reason you'll be able to tell otherwise is if you look quite carefully at my teeth." Arianna smiled and Alan took a close look. Sure enough, he could see four pointed vampire teeth sticking from four opposite corners of her mouth.

"But...I thought you clicked your fingers earlier and we were suddenly here." That part confused Alan.

"It's an adapted power...It happens to some people if they're in a magical town for too long." Arianna explained, ending with a sigh. "Makes sense, doesn't it? The human leading the freaks..." She let out what seemed to be a small laugh, but she wasn't smiling.

"I don't think anyone here's a freak." Alan replied, squeezing Arianna's hand again. Her cheeks changed to red again, only them remembering they had been holding hands the whole time.

"If only every Tracker was like you." Arianna sighed, shuffling forward a little, so she was closer to Alan on the floor.

"The ideal world..." Alan sighed too. He let Arianna move so she was sat beside him, leaning against the wall. Neither let go of the others hand the entire time, it just felt too right to let go of.

Alan turned his head, looking down at Arianna. He smiled. The blonde looked back up, her own smile on her face. She blinked her eyes, just once, but then instantly looked away. She was trying to hide the biggest blush she had given the whole night, and the fact her once onyx eyes were now as pink as her cheeks.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW!

I like Alan and Arianna...=) They're CUTE!

LOL!

So guys, I have two days off from school-Today and tomorrow-Friday I have an exam in the morning, should be home by about 11...But then I am off to the cinema to see Pirates 4 with Aaron! hehe!

So...I am spending my day off watching TV...Currently Life With Derek...LOL! Dunno why...Only thing on, I guess...LOL!

...Now I'm watching an interview with Johnny Depp...HE'S SOOO QUIET! It's weird...He talks so quietly and then it shows a clip of Captin Jack screaming...NOT NORMAL!

LOL!

OH! And then I have the whole of next week off, minus a few hours on Tuesday...LOL! So...I have unofficially finished school :) Which hopefully means I shall have more writing time :) :) LOL!

Thanks to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: ahaha! T'was only a flashback though ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: haha! LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: LOL! It's okay ;) aww! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: LOL! She shall never learn...Maybe...LOL! ahaha! Hmm...You are 12...13? I dunno...I'm guessing here...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! I would hate for that to happen...I was lucky enough to be able to stay in school ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: Disaster would strike if Celia was alive...LOL! But disaster makes for good Drama...Hmm...LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

TAHNKS TO YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING :) I LOVE YOU ALL :)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. What Was Said

6-What was Said

Eric let out a great loud shriek. Everyone in the room woke up, turning to face the Prince. Arianna clapped her hands and the Palace's lounge was lit up instantly.

"I am so sorry, Eric!" Courtney apologized, getting up off Eric's lap. She had managed to transport herself straight onto Eric's lap. "I-It's really hard to see where you're going...An-And I am so sorry, Eric!"

Eric smiled, almost laughing at Courtney. He shook his head, sitting up properly on the sofa.

"It's okay." He told Courtney, brushing one hand through his dark brown hair.

"MOMMY!" Belle screamed, waking up fully and running to hug her mother. The young blonde was scooped up into her mother's arms. The two had missed each other terribly.

"You okay, Princess?" Duncan asked, not moving from the sofa.

"I'm fine." Courtney assured him.

"What happened?" Taylor asked. She was also only just appearing in the room, only she used the door and was clutching a glass of red liquid in her hand.

"Did Heather call off the war?" Alan questioned. He and the Queen were now lying on the floor in the corner, where they had been sitting previously. It was quite uncomfortable, but neither was complaining.

Courtney didn't turn to face anyone. She stared down at Belle's head, but had her eyes closed. She was trying not to think too much about what had gone on between her and Heather, but she knew she was going to have to open up about it some time.

"I don't know..." She whispered, a silent tear slithering down her cheek.

Duncan was at his fiancée's side in a flash. He wrapped his arms around his two girls, letting Courtney continue to cry silently into his t-shirt. Belle had already fallen back to sleep.

"STOP!" Courtney screamed out. Tears were starting to scratch at the back of her eyes. "Stop all of this! Can't you see this whole thing is ripping us apart?"

"YOU RIPPED US APART!" Heather replied, her own voice rose higher.

"NO HEATHER!" Courtney yelled. "YOU RIPPED US APART!" The two girls were at a stand off. "I just wanted to go back to a normal, but you just couldn't let me do that, could you?"

Heather shook her head, staring at Courtney the whole time. A normal life was not something that was allowed any more. Once a Tracker, always a Tracker. The penalty was death, everyone knew that.

"Just leave me alone, Courtney..." Heather tried to be as mean sounding as she could, but her words came out more as a desperate cry for help with her last breath.

"Me leave you alone?" Courtney questioned. "You're the one who keeps coming back for more!" The brunette reminded her.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Heather roared, her voice echoing through the halls. Courtney should have been heard another Tracker had heard, but she wasn't. No one came rushing towards the two, so she assumed no one had awoken at the late hour of the night.

"There's something not quite right about Heather." Rebecca mumbled, untying her jet black locks. They all fell straight down, past her shoulders and most of her back.

"You think?" Duncan asked sarcastically. Of course there was something not quite right about Heather. There had never been anything alright with Heather!

"I know what you mean." Geoff told Rebecca, nodding his head. "She keeps telling us to leave her alone when she's the one who keeps coming back for us." The blonde leader was looking a lot better now. His face had regained color and Bridgette had practically been force feeding him anything that the Palace's chef cooked up.

"Do you know anything, Alan?" Gwen asked. All eyes turned to the only reliable Tracker they knew. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Arianna was beside him, propped up on her elbow, staring down into his face. He was deep in thought, she could see that.

"I know nothing about Heather." Alan finally replied, "Apart from the fact she's psychotic..."

"She could have something along the lines of a personality disorder." Geoff suggested.

"Like a split personality?" Eric asked. Geoff nodded. There always was that possibility.

Everyone was silent, trying to think of Heather having a personality disorder. It wasn't too hard to think of. The way she had been acting was sort of odd and off balance.

"Now you mention it, she can be bi-polar." Alan was thinking back to some of the times the two had been together. Which was quite a lot since they were both heads of the school. "She can be your friend one minute and planning to kill you the next."

"But...Is she still going to try and attack?" Bridgette asked, worried everyone was in danger again.

"Who knows?" Courtney sniffled. Her head was still rested on Duncan's chest, Belle still curled up on her lap.

"I can try and find out." Alan volunteered.

"You're not going back yet." Arianna told him, shoving his shoulder with her hand.

"Because...Because..." Arianna was struggling for words. She could not just come out and say 'Because I love you and want to be with you and I never want you to leave me'. That would have just been weird. "Because it's Christmas Eve!" Luckily for her there was a calendar on the wall opposite where she was lying. "You can't be Tracking over Christmas."

Alan smiled, laughing at Arianna. He shook his head, going back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Quick thinking..." He muttered.

"You can stay here for a few days...If you wanna." Arianna smiled, hoping she was not coming across as 'obvious' or 'desperate', which she was neither.

"I guess I could use a few days' vacation." Alan smiled, turning to face Arianna. Arianna, of course, was not looking at him, because, once again, her eyes and cheeks were the exact same bright shade of pink.

A/N: I am writing this quite quickly right now!

It's late...Sort of...21:19 is late ish...LOL! BUT! I do have to finish writing my new chapter for Before the Drama too. I know, I know...SHE'S ACTUALLYU WRITTEN SOMETHING FOR THAT STORY? Yep...I has written something for that story...Now I just need to write the rest of it ;) LOL!

Been busy today...Putting my new bed together! LOL! Yep! I finally got meself a new bed...LOL!

Thanks to;

CyD12Inklover: LOL! hehe! I know! LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYuniocchi-and-TamoraXxX: haha! You know...I have ALWAYS wanted to know what Kawaii means...LOL! Thank you for teaching me :) LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Uh-Huh...I see your problem...Would you like me to explain it all to you? LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Me either...LOL! Thanks :)

HAHA! Thanks to you all :)

There is no better way than to spend your evening than speeding up all the songs on your computer to make everyone sing at a weird seep...LOL! OH! And playing Animal Crossing on the wii... That's also a good time ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Christmas!

_**7-Christmas!**_

Courtney smiled, leaning into Alan's ear as she passed him in the hallway. She stopped for a moment, trying her best to reach her lips to his ear exactly.

"And they called it...Puppy love..." She whisper-sang into her so-called best friend's ear.

"Excuse me?" Alan laughed, turning to face Courtney. She had a goofy smile on her face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Courtney told him. She folded her arms and balanced on her right hip. "You. Like. Arianna." She said, breaking up each word in the sentence so he could understand clearly.

Alan was shocked.

"I-I...Uh...Er...No." The teen male replied.

"Well, Mr. I-I...Uh...Er...No, why not?" Courtney took a step closer, almost interrogating him over why he didn't like her cousin.

"Because, Courtney," Alan stepped forward, closing the already tiny gap that had been between them, "we come from two completely different worlds. I'm a Tracker and she's who I should be Tracking."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Trust her to pick friends who just loved to overreact and be well known as drama queens.

"So?" Courtney asked, her voice almost sounding desperately pleading. "She likes you, you like her, WHO CARES WHERE YOU COME FROM?" Courtney threw her hands in the air and Alan took a step backwards in shock.

"S-She likes me?"

"Yeah..." Courtney breathed out. "Haven't you seen her eyes? They always turn pink around you. That means she's in love with you!" Courtney practically screamed at him. Of course, it wasn't Alan's fault he was behind on it all.

"With me?"

"No, with Santa Claus." Courtney's voice was dripping in sarcasm, something Alan was used to getting from said girl. "YES WITH YOU!"

Alan stopped for a moment, trying to take the news in. The two had only met a few days ago and were sworn enemies. Now he was being told that she was in love with him, and he liked her back! It just was not possible.

"And what can I do about it?" Alan asked. Courtney's lips curled into and almost evil smirk, something she had obviously picked up from being around Duncan for too long.

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

A small flash of blonde ran straight from the master bedroom, down the halls and into the lounge area, almost running straight into the door as she did so.

"MOMMY!" Belle cried to her mother. Courtney was sat on the sofa, smiling down at her daughter. "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!" The young girl squealed, pointing over to the pile of presents that were all wrapped up underneath the Christmas tree. "SANTA'S BEEN HERE!"

"Really?" Courtney gasped, the smile not leaving her pretty little face. "Should we see what he got you?"

Courtney was so happy to see her daughter so happy. The two crawled down on their knees, sitting by the tree as Duncan cam skidding along the floor on his knees, sitting on the other side of his daughter.

The small family of three wanted to celebrate Christmas properly, together, as a family. They were quite happy to do so at the Palace, as long as they were all there, and so was the rest of their family and friends.

"Merry Christmas." Alan whispered a smile on his face as he leaned against the opposite side of the door frame to Arianna.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She whispered back.

Courtney looked up out of the corner of her gleaming onyx eyes. She could see Arianna and Alan talking by the doorway and was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. She raised her hand and gave it a small flick. A small green bush, complete with three cherry red berries, appeared over their heads.

"Would you look at that, mistletoe." Alan smiled sarcastically.

"I wonder how that got there." Arianna asked, rolling her head over her shoulders and turning to look at her cousin.

"Oh look." Courtney stated innocently. "Alan and Arianna standing underneath mistletoe, whatever could happen next?" She smiled, along with the two in the doorway. Belle and Duncan were too bust ripping apart presents.

Alan shook his head, turning back to face Arianna. Her cheeks were starting to burn a little red, her brain finally understanding the situation she was holding herself in. Alan didn't let that stop him, though. Her carefully snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close to him.

Their lips crashed together in a fiery heat. It was as if they had both wanted each other for a very long time, which they had. Sort of.

Arianna didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Alan's neck. The two were engaged in such passion, it was as if everything else around them melted away.

"EWW!" Belle screamed out. That got their attention, both pulling away from each other.

"Agreed, baby girl." Duncan gagged, turning away, back to the presents under the tree.

Arianna casted her eyes downward, chewing on her bottom lip. Alan turned the other way, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and clearing his throat.

Courtney smiled. And would have stayed smiling if a little white, purple and orange thing came crashing in through the window. It expanded in size and fell onto the empty sofa where Courtney had once been sitting.

"LEAH!" Courtney cried out, jumping up and hugging her cousin. "You're back!" The girl hadn't changed much. Her once long, bright ginger hair was now just past her ears, and going slightly brown towards the top.

"That's not important!" Leah told her cousin, sitting up and trying to catch her breath. "What is important is what I just saw."

"What did you just see?" Duncan asked, not really that interested in the conversation, but asking anyway.

"I saw-HEY!" Leah screamed, turning to face the doorway. "Your highness and the sexy Tracker making out in the corner, this involves you two, too." Arianna and Alan broke apart again.

"What, Leah?" Arianna asked. There really weren't a lot of relatives of Duncan and Courtney she did get along well with. Leah was one of them.

The Queen lowered her arms from Alan's neck to his waist, nuzzling her head into his chest. She tried to pretend to be listening to Leah, but it was quite hard with Alan's six pack right under her head.

"Heather." One word and everyone in the room froze up. "She was leaving the Academy with all her bags packed."

"Maybe she's visiting her family for Christmas?" Arianna suggested.

"No." Courtney shook her head. "Heather doesn't talk with her family."

"And you're not allowed to leave the Academy for Holidays, anyway." Alan added. He had his head rested on top of Arianna's, rubbing his hands up and down her spine.

"Then why are you here?" Leah asked, trying not to gag at the sight of the affectionate two.

"That doesn't matter." Arianna butted in. "What does matter is...What were you doing at the academy?"

Leah froze up. That was a hard question for her answer. Not hard as in she couldn't think of an answer, because she could. Hard as in she didn't particularly want to answer that question. But she knew she was going to be forced to one way or another.

"Well, I...Uh-"

"LEAH!" Courtney snapped.

"OKAY!" Leah cried. "Uncle Nigel was worried about you, so he sent me to watch over you ever since I got back last week." Courtney was shocked. "I've been down at the Academy ever since you and Arianna first went down..."

"Nice to know I have a family who trusts me..." Courtney mumbled.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my AMAZING! Best friend, Aaron. Thank you for an AMAZING! Day today :) I had a lot of fun and a real good time :) Thank you for everything :)

Uh-huh...I've been out to the cinema with Aaron today to see Pirates of The Caribbean; On Stranger Tides. LOVEED IT! LOL!

Seriously, good film...LOL!

Hmm...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: hehe! Pointless review...But a review all the same! LOL! Hope you liked the chapter, told you I wrote it for you ;) Thank you :)

Clarissa: OMG! I haven't seen it yet, I'm off to watch it as soon as I upload this :) LOL! I can. Not. WAIT! LOL! Love you, Clarissa ;) I shall not forget...I just need to think of a next chapter for it...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! I know...She does seem it...LOL! hehe! I shall KEEP GOING! LOL! Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: haha! I shall definitely know where to come if I wanna know Japanese ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! I know! Christmas really does come early sometimes...LOL! Hmm...Heather...a Physco...Whatever gives you that idea ;) LOL! I take it the performance either went badly...Or you're upset about not reviewing...Either way, CHIN UP! Its okay to miss a review every once in a while :) It's not like my updating is as perfect as it should be ;) LOL! If it's the band...You did FINE! And you can always do better next time :) LOL! Thank you :)

Okay! I must rush! I have a final Glee episode to watch!

You know what to do ;)

Thank you all soo much :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. When Things Go Right

_**8-When Things Go Right**_

Arianna stopped, turning to face Alan as she walked into the lounge area once again. He had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. He kept his eyes on Arianna as she turned back to face him, sitting on the sofa that was at a ninety degree angle to the one he was sitting on.

"What are you so happy-smiley about?" The blonde asked. "You have to go back to academy later." Alan continued to smile and Arianna had to admit she was slightly creeped out by it.

"Yeah...You're right." Alan sighed, getting to his feet. He dragged his feet along the floor, falling onto the sofa right beside Arianna. "But do you know why I'm going back?"

"Yeah." Arianna replied. Of course she knew why he was going back. "To become a Tracker and come kill my people. But I shall beat you to it and kick your ass first before you have a chance at kicking mine."

Alan laughed, and turned his head down to look at Arianna. Her eyes were full of confusion. That was the reason, so why was he laughing? Arianna was never wrong. And she knew she was definitely not wrong about this one.

"Good guess, but no."

"No?" Arianna questioned. Maybe she had, for the very first time, been wrong. It seemed like a possibility, but it just was not something Arianna was going to ever admit to. "Then why are you going back?"

Alan leaned down, almost wrapping his lips around her tanned ear. It sent shivers down Arianna's spine, and she closed her eyes as Alan breathed heavily down her neck.

"To quit."

"What?" Arianna turned to face Alan, jumping out of her comfortable position with worry on her face. "Why?"

Arianna and Alan were meant to be enemies. Alan wanted to change that. He had now seen the other side; he wanted to stop trying to destroy so many innocent people's lives. Arianna was just shocked. She really now thought she had ruined Alan's life. After the conversation they had first had, she was now feeling very guilty.

"You said that before Courtney arrived here, all you cared about was being a Princess." Arianna nodded. Alan kept looking her straight in the eyes, but slowly moved his hand to hold onto Arianna's once again. "Well, now you've arrived in my life, I don't want to be a Tracker anymore."

Arianna, teary-eyed, leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alan. He smiled, hugging her right back.

"Thank you." Alan whispered. "You have saved me from a life of misery." He gently kissed the top of Arianna's golden blonde hair, smiling into it as he refused to pull away.

Taylor pouted, sticking her bottom lip out in the sort of four-year-old manner. Courtney couldn't help but express a giggle at the sixteen-year-old vampire.

"How come Arianna gets to bag the hot guys before me?" She asked. Taylor had been moaning ever since she had discovered that Alan and Arianna were an unofficial couple now. She had really wanted to have tried her own chances with him.

"Your turn will come." Courtney assured Taylor, but she didn't stop the sulking.

"I know..." Taylor eventually sighed. "And don't worry, Courtney, so will yours."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Duncan replied sarcastically, picking up the nearest book and throwing it at his cousin. Luckily she was already dead; otherwise that blow to the head could have killed her.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Eric?" Belle asked, looking up from the TV as the commercials came on.

"He went home, sweetie." Courtney told her daughter. "Why?"

"He said he was going to show me how to use my powers the right way."

"Maybe next he comes for a visit." The brunette said, trying to not think about the next time Eric was going to come visit. It wasn't that she didn't want Eric to visit; it was more like she was worried. Eric always had a tendency to almost slip the secret out to Belle, and most of the time it was quite a close call.

"Why can't we go visit him?" Belle asked with big, hopeful blue eyes.

"Because he lives far, far away." Courtney replied, ending the conversation there.

"Guys!" Phoebe yelled as she entered the room. "Alan's quitting the Tracking Academy." She announced.

Phoebe had a knack for listening in on everyone else's conversations. She didn't do it purposely to spread gossip, she just liked being in the know when it came to important things. Such as Alan leaving the Tracking Academy.

"Yeah, so he can stay here." Courtney told everyone who was only now aware of the situation because of Phoebe.

Alan and Courtney had been up for most of the night discussing his options. It was Alan's decision to leave the Academy. He just saw himself having more of a life in Scarlatina now he had experienced a little taster.

"More like stay with Arianna." Taylor muttered. Everyone exchanged glances.

Of course everyone thought that was the real reason, and it was mostly part of the bigger reason. However, Alan did have his own mini-reasons. He may have been doing it to make his grandfather proud in the beginning, but now he was going to make his mother proud by quitting. She had never wanted him to become a Tracker, and he would have much rather satisfied her dreams for him than anyone else's.

"That's so sweet!" Bridgette cooed. It was a true romantic moment. Taylor only just gagged to show her opinion on it all.

A/N: Only a shorty, I know...Next one may be too...BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED!

I am trying to get back into my habit of updating The Going's On once a day...Don't know how long that one will last ;) LOL!

Umm...Umm...Umm...I don't know what else to say.

Sorry if this wasn't too good...My mind is somewhere else today after yesterday...hehe...I'll try to refocus it somehow...Just need to think of something to get my mind back on track...MORE WRITING! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: hehe! I guess...;) Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: HEY! Good to see you had fun and came back in one piece ;) LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: HEY! Hope you have fun, and I hope Tamora's having fun ;) LOL! It's okay :) Just come back and read when you can :) Have a good weekend :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: OMG! Weird dream...Like, seriously weird dream...I LOVE IT! LOL! Why can I never have a dream like that? My dreams are either so boring that no one cares, including me, or too weird and I get scared...LOL! ALIANNA! hehe! I like it ;) LOL! 12...I was sorta right...LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: It was heart breaking...They'll probably win next year though! LOL! FINCHEL! Quinn seems nicer...Blaine and Kurt finally told each other they love each other...Mercedes and Sam! OMG! I kinda saw that coming...LOL! It was a good episode...LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

pomtdwt(again): haha! It's okay ;) I understand that not everyone can review all the time, like I can't upload new chapters and stories all the time ;) LOL! hehe! Lucky you...I'm out of school this week, but then have six exams over the two weeks after...BLEH! No...I'm not a Maximum Ride fan...In fact, I hadn't ever even heard of it until a few weeks ago. I'm not sure what it is...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: ahaha! AxA are cute! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Like I said, it's okay ;) LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! REVIEWS! LOL!

That last glee episode was...Alright...I liked it, don't get me wrong...BUT! I do not think it was a suitable ending, despite FINCHEL!...It was a pretty shit ending...LOL! BUT! I still cannot wait for season 3! LOL!

QUICK QUIZ! In what story did I have a chapter called 'When Things Don't Go Right'? PLEASE TELL ME! It's bugging me and I'm too lazy to go find out...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Kaly Gets Involved

_**9-Kaly Gets Involved**_

"You know the rules, your majesty." Kaly told Arianna. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes narrowed down on the Queen. Kaly was not happy that Arianna was, yet again, trying to bend the rules to suit her life, wants and needs. Naturally, Kaly suspected it was Courtney's doing that was finally rubbing off on her.

"Yes, I do know the rules." Arianna replied as cool as a Summer breeze. She was not phazed by Kaly. Courtney had taught Arianna that she was the one in charge of Kaly, not the other way around as Kaly seemed to think.

"Then why do you keep breaking them?" Kaly pleaded to know. She was getting fed up of chasing after Arianna, trying to fix everything she had done 'wrong' according to the rules.

"I keep breaking them because they are stupid rules!" Arianna snapped. She hadn't meant to take a nasty tone with Kaly; it had just come out that way. Arianna was just stressed out and needed to take her anger out on someone.

"Stupid or not, the rules are there to ensure the safety of you and the towns people." Kaly reminded Arianna, who just rolled her eyes. Kaly was all about the 'safety' of others.

"I would never break a rule if it meant putting myself or others in danger." Arianna told Kaly. "My vows are to the town of Scarlatina. I will not hurt anyone."

"You think that bringing a Tracker into this town is not dangerous?" Kaly asked. She was clearly disappointed in Arianna. Arianna was supposed to be the level-headed one in the family. She was the natural born leader, always looking out for others before herself. Kaly believed Alan was a threat, but Arianna, able to look past a person's exterior, knew better than that.

"Alan is not a bad Tracker, Kaly. He is on outside." Arianna said. "In fact, he has just gone off to quite the academy. So I do not know what you are complaining about."

"It does not make a difference." Kaly stated.

"Yes it does!" Arianna countered. She was gaining more and more strength and power to stand up against Kaly. Kaly needed someone to stand up to her, and Courtney just wasn't going to cut it anymore. "Alan is moving in here with me because he is my boyfriend. If you don't like that, Kaly, you can move out. This is my palace, my home...I'm entitled to have anyone I want live with me. And you are not one of those people..." Kaly didn't reply. "Nothing you say will stop Alan from moving in." Arianna finished.

Courtney sat on the creamy-white sofa, flipping through a magazine she had found. It was written in Scarla, but she still tried to work it out. She was waiting for Arianna to come back from her 'talk' with Kaly. It was an agonizing wait, but finally it was over.

The blonde Queen stormed in, slamming the lounge door so hard that the other two entrances and exits to the room shut also. Arianna looked pissed off, even more so as she jumped down beside her cousin.

"How did it go?" Courtney asked, trying to ask it as if Arianna was smiling instead of having that sour look on her face.

"Who am I kidding, Court?" Arianna mumbled. "I might have put everyone in danger..." Tears were slowly starting to gather in the bottom parts of Arianna's eyes.

"You think Alan is danger?" Courtney questioned.

"No..." Arianna shook her head. "I trust him, I love him...But what if he had been a bad Tracker, Court? I would have trusted him before I had known him..." A few tears slithered their way down Arianna's tanned cheek before she could even wipe them away.

"You trusted him because I trust him." Courtney reminded her cousin, running her thumb underneath Arianna's eyes to get rid of the tears. "I would never have allowed you to bring him into Scarlatina if he had been any other Tracker."

"That is beside the point, Courtney." Arianna gently closed her eyes and made her voice go back to its original posh like accent. "I should be able to trust my own judgments, not yours."

Courtney rolled her eyes knowing that Arianna wouldn't have been able to see with her eyes shut. Arianna was being a bit dramatic in Courtney's opinion. She was slightly exaggerating and going over the top.

"You knew being Queen was not going to be easy." Courtney whispered into her cousin's ear, trying her best to match Arianna's posh voice with her own. "But you still took on the challenge when I could not."

Arianna smiled, almost laughing at how ridiculous Courtney sounded. Posh was not for her.

"So far you have done an amazing job of being Queen." Courtney said, her voice now back to normal. Arianna opened her eyes and wiped away the tears as Courtney smoothed her hair. "Look...The Trackers have threatened to attack, but they haven't. When Celia escaped, you kept everyone safe whilst we went out looking for her." Arianna sniffled, looking to Courtney to see if she really meant what she was saying. She did. "You can trust your own judgment, Arianna. You just need to trust yourself first."

A/N: Aww...CUTE!

I love little heart-filled moments like that one...aww...

LOL!

I just spent the night over my aunts...She wasn't there. It was me, my Nan, my brother and my two cousins...OMG! We watched The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. It was quite sad when the baby dies in the end...And we watched Tangled whcih was quite funny ;) LOL! And then we stayed up 'til two AM playing on the Wii! LOL! It was fun ;) But then I got tired...LOL!

SO! My step-daddy got me the new Glee CD...Volume six! =O! LOL! I have been obsessively listening to it since he gave it to me ;) hehe! I wrote a oneshot off one of the songs...Pretending...Please read and review it :) PLEASE! LOL!

'You can go your own waaaay!'

LOL! Rachel singing Fleetwood mac...One of me fav's ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: You should try a store like game or game station or...eBay! LOL! But hurry along and get a new one soon :) hehe! Yeah, you might just know ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: Belle's always had powers...She was born with them...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: OMG! I was writing out the reviews for the last chapter and I was thinking 'Hey, InstruMental hasn't reviewed in a while, I hope she's alright' then BAM! You review! Spooky miracle...LOL! hehe! I hope you're okay :) Yes...Poor Taylor...hehe! I know they are! LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! I know! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: ...Nope, never heard of them! LOL! If I can find them somewhere, I shall have to read them ;) LOL! haha! Alianna-y...LOL! Cool word ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Poor, poor Taylor...LOL! Me too ;) LOL! ahaha! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: HEY! LOL! Nope...Taylor...Not really a romantic person ;) LOL! ahaha! HI ETERNALSTARLIGHT28'S GHOST! LOL! =O! Upside down! LOL! Thank you :)

Okay...I have had half a can of Pepsi...LOL! PEPSI ROCKS! hehe! It also makes me go ever so slightly hyper...AHAHA! LOL! Just in case you did not realize that ;) LOL!

Well, I have school tomorrow and then I am going for a nice few hours over Aaron's...So possibly no updates? I do not know...LOL! We shall see ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

'It's time to say goodbye to turning tables...To turning tables!'

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

xxxxx

(KISSES!)


	10. She Wants To Know

_**10-She wants to know**_

Bella had been sat by the front window ever since she had gotten up that morning. She spent every moment staring out at the vast world that was moving all around her. She watched as the other children ran around and played until their parents came to collect.

"Mommy..." Belle spoke up, finally looking away from the window. "Why don't I look like you or daddy?"

Courtney looked up from the magazine she had been reading, the same one that she had found in the palace that she could not read. It turns out it was quite interesting, as long as deciphered it properly. If she didn't...Well, certain sentences just weren't meant to be read.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked. She knew exactly what Belle meant, but she was not prepared to answer her, just in case.

"I don't look like you or daddy." Belle told her mother, turning to face the window again. "All the other children look their mommy's and daddy's...Why don't I?"

This was what Courtney had been dreading. Belle was growing up quicker than what she had expected and now she was chalked full of questions that her parents just weren't ready to answer quite yet. It was killing Courtney on the inside.

"Yes you do." Courtney smiled. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"No I don't." Belle replied. "And I don't have the same powers as you...And I'm not a vampire like daddy."

Courtney kept looking at her daughter, chewing down on her bottom lip the whole time. She was just not sure Belle was ready to hear the truth. Courtney wanted to tell her, but the time was just not right. So, instead, Courtney sighed, deciding to question it instead.

"Belle..." Courtney curled and uncurled her finger, beckoning for her inquisitive daughter to come to sit by her. "What's brought all this on, sweetheart?" Courtney asked as Belle sat herself on the sofa.

"I heard people say that children always look like their parents and they always get their parents' powers." Belle told Courtney. "But I don't."

"It's..." Courtney tried to search for the right words to say. "It's complicated."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Belle asked, her voice was quiet. She really wanted to know what was so important that she wasn't allowed to be told.

"I will...I promise you I will." Courtney let her finger run through the bright blonde hair that was sprouting from her daughters head. "I will when you're old enough to understand."

"I can understand." The young girl protested.

Courtney shook her head. It hurt to lie to her daughter. Belle would understand perfectly, and that was the problem. Courtney didn't want to keep the secret, but she had to.

"No, you won't understand."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A BABY?" Belle screamed, jumping up from the sofa. "YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" She ran, as fast as she could, right up to her bedroom. The door slammed shut and Courtney let the tears start to fall.

It was all getting too much for her now. There was just no point in keeping anything to herself now. Everyone but Belle knew the truth. It had almost slipped out enough times. Courtney had only just wanted what was best for her daughter, but she had no idea what that was anymore. Everyone had their own opinions, and Courtney's was just lost in the pile now.

A/N: Short? Probably...

hehe!

I started writing this...Then I had food...Then I felt sick...Then I continued writing this...Now I still feel sick...BUT I'M OKAY! :)

hehe! You probably didn't need to know any of that...LOL! But I told you anyway ;)

Another thing I want to tell you is that this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Aaron because he asked me to dedicate a chapter to him ;) LOL! This is for you ;)

haha!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: LOL! I hate rules...They are just pointless, it's not like anyone follows them anyway ;) LOL! It is a very sad movie...And I've seen and read The boy in Striped pajamas. That is SAD! I almost cried...Almost...I had a slight tears in my eyes!...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yeah...I now have zero concern for your psp charger ;) LOL! hehe! Fortunately? LOL! If you insist ;) Thanks :)

ternalstarlight28: =O! LOL! I know...GO ARIANNA! haha! I LOVE Pepsi...But my mom always buys coke...So, I don't really think it bothers me ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: It's okay, I know I can't please everyone...OH SHOOT! I knew I had forgotten something...I will check out your sister's stories as soon as I have uploaded this :) Eric's gone home, back to the Land Of The Dead...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: Hey! Its okay, I've got exams going on right now and I KNOW they are time taking evilness! LOL! I don't have my next until Monday now...Phew! LOL! Thanks :)

Did I tell you guys that we reached 50 reviews?...WE REACHED 58 REVIEWS! LOL!

Does the new Fanfiction layout piss anyone else off...? Because it PISSING me off soo much...I hate it...The new messaging system I like...Just not the new layout for the page...BLEH!

Please exucse any further rambling, I just REALLY wanna get to 1000 words before I update...Dum, de dum de dum, dum, de dum de dum... LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. I Want To Tell Her

_**11-I Want To Tell Her**_

Duncan stopped as he journeyed from the kitchen to the front door. Courtney was sat, curled up on the sofa. Her eyes were bright red from the tears that had been out of control. She was still quite upset, still looking down, but at least the tears had stopped for now.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Duncan asked, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Why are you looking so sad?"

"It's Belle." Courtney mumbled. Duncan, being the caring father he is, went straight into panic mode at the sound of those words.

"Is she okay? I she hurt? What's wrong?"

"No, no." Courtney replied, turning on her back and sitting up so she could see her fiancée. "She's fine...It's..." But Courtney had no idea what to say to Duncan. She sighed, turning her face away from him again. But, Duncan being Duncan, he cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her back to face him. "She asked me earlier why she doesn't look like us." Duncan understood now. "Or why she doesn't have my powers or why she's not a vampire like you...And...I really wanted to tell her the truth, but when I didn't, she ran off crying...And...Now I feel so guilty about it!"

"Court..." Duncan sighed. "You know you can't tell her."

"But I want to tell her..." Courtney said, her words shaky as if she was about to start crying again. "I hate lying to her, Duncan."

"You're not lying to her." Duncan replied.

"YES I AM!" Courtney yelled, a stray tear falling straight down her face. "I've brought her up to call me mommy, when I know I'm not her mother."

Duncan sat himself down on the back of the sofa and Courtney rested her head on his legs as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was an awkward conversation and an awkward situation. It seemed like Courtney was never going to accept the truth; Belle was their daughter now, nobody else's. Theirs.

"You are her mother." Duncan finally whispered into the evening air as he peered out the window to see the sun setting.

"I'm not..." Courtney said. Her words were barely audible from the sadness that was dawned on her. "I've been kidding myself that she's mind this whole time, when I know she's not..."

"Courtney!" Duncan yelled without meaning to. Courtney snapped her head up from his lap and stared him deep in the eyes. There was silence for a moment before Duncan continued speaking, "Belle is our daughter, no one else's."

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Courtney screamed, getting to her feet. Duncan did the same.

"FINE THEN!" Duncan shouted back. "TELL HER THE TRUTH! BREAK HER LITTLE HEART! SEE IF I CARE!" Duncan made a quick dash for the door and slammed it extra hard behind him, shaking the house ever so slightly.

The blonde teenager was beaming with excitement. She twirled her hand in a circle and was instantly transported from her home in the palace to her cousin's home in the middle of the town.

"Courtney, gue-Courtney, what's wrong?" Arianna's tone changed tune as she saw the state of her cousin. The blonde sat down beside Courtney, wrapping her arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"I-I...I'm so fed up!" Courtney tried to scream, but her voice was not letting it.

"Fed up of what?"

"Fed up of everything..."

Arianna sighed, wrapping both of her arms around Courtney in a tight hug. She hated seeing Courtney in such a state like this one. It did hurt her. Things were just bad at the moment; they were for a lot of people. But Courtney seemed to be just different.

"Okay...Who did what now?" Arianna asked. Courtney smiled slightly.

"Mommy..." The two looked up, Arianna letting go of Courtney, to see Belle in the doorway. She looked quite scared, probably having heard her parents arguing over her. "Can I talk to you?" She sniffled.

Courtney nodded and belle walked ever so slowly into the room. Courtney pulled her up onto her lap, and Belle wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Belle mumbled. Courtney smiled, kissing her daughters head.

"It's okay, it was my fault." Courtney told Belle, cuddling her close. She may believe that Belle wasn't hers, but that didn't mean Courtney didn't have the maternal instincts to care for her, because Courtney cared for Belle. Courtney cared A LOT for Belle.

"No." Belle shook her head. "It was my fault. I just want to know why I'm so different from the other kids."

"You're not different, you're special." Courtney replied. "And one day, when everyone is happy with you knowing the truth, I will tell you. I will tell you the real reason why you are so special."

Belle nodded, slipping off her mother's lap and back onto the floor. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Courtney on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

"What was that about?" Arianna asked after Belle had left.

"She wants to know the truth, and one day I shall give it to her." Courtney sighed, and then she remembered why Arianna was there. "So, what's got you all happy today?"

"Alan told me he loved me!" Arianna squealed.

"Arianna, that's a big step in a relationship, you only met the guy a few weeks and days ago."

"So? I believe in love at first sight."

"I just think your rushing things." Courtney told her cousin. "Just go a bit more slowly." Arianna did not look impressed.

A/N: Meh...I'm too lazy to write this longer...LOL!

Can't blame me...It's almost quarter to ten AM (That means in the MORNING!)

LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: hehe! No problem ;) LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! Hmm...I did say that, didn't I? LOL! Yep! As of yesterday he is ;) LOL! haha! Yeah...That does rhyme! LOL! Thanks :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: I know...This one's a bit longer, I guess...LOL! Umm...She is...Possibly four, five weeks? I'm not too sure myself on that one...LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: Kids...They'll learn someday :) LOL! Haha! You never know, you could become the first woman president! LOL! Keep the dream alive and you will achieve it!...Okay...LOL! haha! Kung Fu Panda 2...I wanna see it! :) LOL! Is it good? I won't watch it if it ain't...LOL! By the sounds of it, it's good! LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: I know...It's sad...LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: Hmm...Tough choice...I guess I prefer coke...Why! (No question mark, that makes it not a question ;D) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! Yep, they should have ;) LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! Almost to one hundred now guys :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

'I won't let you close enough to hurt me!'

OMG! MAJOR ONEHSOT IDEA!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Here Comes Trouble

_**12-Here Comes Trouble**_

Courtney smiled widely, almost looking goofy. But Alan, the one she was smiling at, would never say Courtney looked goofy. Courtney couldn't look goofy no matter how hard she tried; she was just too beautiful for it.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Courtney's words were slurred as she wrapped her arms around Alan's neck, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Uh, Court?" Alan said, trying to remove his friend's arms from his neck. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel-" Hiccup. "Fine." Courtney giggled. Alan smiled, finally understanding was wrong.

"Are you drunk?" Alan asked, trying his best not to laugh at his very clearly drunk friend.

Courtney just kept smiling up at Alan, hiccupping occasionally. He was finding it quite funny, even if the position they were in, with Courtney's arms tight around his neck, was a little awkward.

"I'm not drunk." Courtney hiccupped again. "I only had a little bit, baby." Courtney kept on giggling at her own words.

Courtney was not someone to go and get wasted. She never drank alcohol, especially now because she had Belle to look after too. Clearly something was wrong. Courtney wouldn't go around drinking if she could help it. There was definitely something wrong, and Alan could see it. But there was no point in asking her whilst she was drunk.

"Riiight." Alan agreed, ducking out of the way of Courtney's arms. She stumbled forward a bit, trying to work out what had happened. She just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Alan had moved away.

The ex-Tracker helped the brunette over to the sofa, sitting her down safely where she couldn't hurt herself or him, because, the way Courtney was acting; she was going to hurt someone.

"Maybe I should call Duncan." Alan wondered aloud, sitting himself down beside Courtney.

"Why would you do that?" Courtney tried to whisper seductively, shuffling her way towards Alan on the sofa.

"Because you are drunk beyond belief, Court." Alan laughed, backing away slightly, but he was now dead against the arm of the chair.

"But then I'd have to go home." Courtney pouted, her eyes going wide, puppy-dog style.

She didn't stop shuffling forward the entire time, almost on Alan's lap by the end of it. He kept trying to push her back, but Courtney wouldn't move.

"That's the point." Alan told her, trying his absolute best not to laugh at Courtney.

"But then I couldn't do this." Courtney whispered, leaning in as close as she could.

Her glossed lips crashed onto Alan's. He was quite taken aback by it, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. However, he did struggle to push Courtney away at the same time. They were both in relationships as it were.

Arianna stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold before her very, now bright blue, eyes. It hurt her. This was now the second guy she had loved to cheat on her with Courtney (Even if she and Eric hadn't been together at the time).

The blonde Queen couldn't watch no more. She took a few steps back, stumbling slightly before making a clear run for her bedroom. The pain hurt so much; all she wanted to do was lock herself away from the world once again.

"What's wrong, baby?" Courtney asked, settling herself down and running her hand through his soft brown hair.

Alan couldn't bring himself to even look at Courtney once she had broken the kiss. The drunken girl chewed down on her bottom lip, fighting the urge to giggle and kiss Alan again.

"This is wrong, Court." The distraught boy whispered. "Drunk or not, this is wrong and you should know it."

A/N: DxC Drama anyone? hehe! Or maybe AxA Drama too! LOL¬

Sorry its short...Not in a very good mood right now guys...

Hate parents...Pointless things that aren't worth a lot...

And right now all I wanna do is go for a pee but someone's hogging the freakin' bathroom! Grrrr!

Ah well...I guess I've had a good day today with Aaron...Or at least it was good until my mother pissed me off...-_-

Not impressed atm...

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: I know...It does seem longer...Thank you :)

InstruMental: But how cool would it be to have a childish president? I mean, seriously...You? Speechless? It must have been good...;) KIDDING! hehe! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! DO I SOUND LIKE A DRUG ADDICT TO YOU? LOL! I'm not...I'm actually more of a Pepsi girl meself...LOL! I won't forget about Before The Drama...I'm still trying to think of where that story is going right now...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! Yep...Small drama, small yelling match...What could big drama bring? Hmmm...LOL! haha! Yep...Confusing ;) Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: Well, if Duncan's still mad...How is he gonna react to THIS! LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Yep...Close save there ;) LOL! Thanks :)

OMG!...29 reviews to go...Do you think we can make that in...How many chapters?...6, 7 maybe 8 chapters? LOL! I know...This story has gone quick too...Almost done now...=O!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Why Did It Happen?

13-Why Did It Happen?

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Belle screamed as loud as she could, running straight up to her parents bedroom and diving on the bed. Courtney wasn't there, but Duncan was now wide awake, clutching his stomach in pain where Belle had landed with all her weight.

"What's wrong, baby?" The injured vampire asked his daughter.

Belle snuggled herself close to Duncan's chest as he cuddled and rocked her in his arms. She was clearly scared about something. Duncan just hoped it hadn't been another bad dream.

"Please don't leave mommy, please don't." The young blonde girl cried into her fathers chest.

"Belle, why would I love mommy?" Duncan asked her, sitting up on the bed. He was worried Belle had heard them fighting and got the wrong impression. "We were only fighting the other day because..." But Duncan held his tongue. Belle was not allowed to know the 'because' reason. "Because we were. I'm not leaving mommy."

"I-I know." Belle sniffled, nuzzling her head even deeper into her fathers chest. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you like seeing me upset, Courtney?" Arianna asked. Her eyes were bright blue and looking as if she was about to cry. "Is that it?"

"Arianna, I have no idea what you're talking about." Courtney said, collecting some sort of paracetimal from the cupboard. All Courtney knew was that she had a terrible headache.

Courtney has stayed at the palace last night because of Duncan. The last thing she had wanted to do was get into another screaming match witn him. So, she had left before Duncan had come home, that way there was no more arguing between them in fornt of Belle. It gave them both the chance to cool down, at least Courtney had hoped it would have given them both a chance to cool down a bit.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Arianna screamed, her eyes tinting red for a slight moment. "This is the second time you've done this to me...!"

"Done what?" Courtney asked, her voice almost pleading for a straight answer off Arianna for once.

Arianna stayed silnet, her eyes turning to the door as she felt a gust of wind. More commonly known as Duncan's speed ability. The punk was now standing in the doorway, looking between the two.

"What's up?" He asked Arianna, seeing the about to cry look she had in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask her?" It had meant to be a threat, but it was more of a hiss-like whisper.

"Court?" Duncan turned to his fiancee.

"I don't know what she's going on about." Courtney replied. It was true. Courtney really had no idea what her derranged cousin was going on about.

"YOU!" Arianna screamed. Her eyes turning red for as split second again. "Last night YOU got yourself pissed and stuck your filthy tongue down MY boyfriend's throat!"

"WHAT?" Both Courtney and Duncan screamed. Arianna's breathing had increased from the stress level of hers going up too high.

"Don't play innocent, Court." Arianna told her bewildered cousin. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Princess...?" Duncan whispered, turning to face his girl. "Courtney...?" Courtney was staring at Arianna, completely speechless with her mouth hnaging open. She had no idea what to say.

"I-I don't know." Courtney stuttered, trying to come to terms with things. "I mean...Yeah, I got pissed last night, but...But I do not remember Alan being there...Seriously...I remember drinking a lot of Kaly's not-so-well hideen vodka stash, and then...I woke up on the sofa this morning with Arianna in tears..."

Duncan was pissed off now. He had no idea who to believe anymore. It was a two-way story, and either way could have been the right one.

"Why-Why were you drunk in the first place?"

"I was just upset, okay?" Courtney whispered in reply, her eyes shut to stop herself from crying. "Me na dyou argued again...Belle knows I'm lying to her about something...And...And...It's ajust too much for me..."

Duncan grabbed Alan by the scruff on her neck, pinning hm to the wall like he had done in the basement of the Tracking Aacademy. Duncan's face was not one to be messed with at that moment, and, by the scared look on Alan's face, the ex-Tracker himself knew that.

"WHAT DID YOU AND COURTNEY DO LAST NIGHT?" Duncan demanded.

"DUDE!" Alan yelled. "I'm innocent! She came onto me! She was drunk as hell!"

Duncan pushed Alan to the floor, breathing heavily as he tried to stop himself from runing his reputation by crying.

"It's true then..."

A/N: Yep...Another quick chapter...=O! Drama? I HOPE SO! LOL!

Sorry this update is quite late today...I've been out all day with me mommy, brother and cousins! Went on the boating lake and ate some food in a pub and got my feet STINKING because I broke me flip-flop(non plural, which makes it worse -_-) by chasing a two-year-old all around the park barefooted...LOL! I had fun though...Despite the heat...We had a heatwave today...Freakin' BOILING! LOL! hehe! Was tanning in the back of the opeddal boat as AJ and Brooke pedaled...Staright into soo many freakin' trees! LOL! But it has been a good day :)

MY TOENAILS ARE PURPLE!

I'm too tired to answer reviews...I'll get back to you on the next chapter about that one...

Sorry for any spelling mistakes...Too tired to even run spellcheck right now...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. The Reaction

_**14-The Reaction**_

"Do you think they'll both break up?" Taylor whispered to the group.

"Court and Duncan have faced worse before." Leah replied. Most people nodded, everyone exchanged glances.

"Alan and Arianna on the other hand..." Phoebe looked away, getting up from her seat and stretching out her body.

It was getting late now. Everyone had been up and discussing the situation at hand for hours. It was time they all found something better to do than sit around and gossip about everyone else's failing love lives. Of course, that was never going to happen.

"Guys!" Bridgette snapped at them all. "No one is breaking up with anyone! Courtney was drunk and Alan didn't even kiss her." Bridgette liked to take control during Geoff's absences. She was his right hand lady, and she took her role quite responsibly in the 'pack'.

"But will Duncan and Arianna understand that?"

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Belle asked, climbing onto the sofa beside her mother.

Courtney wiped away a few tears, trying to stay strong for her daughter. It was getting harder and harder to do every day. Belle was growing up faster than anyone had expected, she was learning more and more, almost learning the truth along with that.

"I don't know, baby." Courtney replied, trying to fake a smile.

"Please don't cry, mommy." Belle whispered to her mother, getting up on her knees and wiping Courtney's eyes.

Belle was only young. She couldn't possibly have known exactly what was going on around her, but she still seemed to understand. She was quite mature for her age of about four and a half weeks.

"You know..." Courtney pulled Belle onto her lap, cuddling her close as she played with her hair. It was comforting for the two of them. "No matter what happens between me and daddy, we both still love you very much."

"Are you and daddy not going to be together anymore?" Belle asked. That was the way Courtney was making things sound, but no one could have been sure about anything that went on inside Duncan's mind anymore. It was too stressful.

"I hope not, baby girl. I hope not..." Courtney sighed, kissing Belle's head. She just wasn't sure herself anymore.

"Arianna, you have to believe me!" Alan cried.

Arianna shook her head violently, tears trickling down her cheeks. She had her back flat against the wall, her arms crossed over as if hugging herself. It was the only way she felt safety these days. Everything else just seemed to crash down and burn around her, leaving her with nothing but a mess to clean up.

"Arianna-"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD?" The blonde snapped. Her eyes were bright red and her words were sharp on her lips, as were her four vampire teeth.

"Because I love you." Alan replied.

Arianna closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were blue again. More tears fell and Arianna was back to not knowing what to do.

"I thought you did..." She mumbled. "I really thought you did...But then you went and...You kissed her. You kissed Courtney."

"Arianna, she was drunk...She kissed me, I moved away from her. I was the one who said it was wrong!" Alan protested his side of the argument. "You have to believe me!" He was praying Arianna would forgive him for Courtney's mistake.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!" The Queen screamed, throwing her arms in the air, and banging her head backwards against the wall. Her eyes were swirling around too fast in color. The blue and the red mixed together to form a dark shade of purple. An angry, yet sad color.

"Don't believe me then." Alan told Arianna. "But I know I'm telling the truth."

"Court-" But Duncan's words were cut off by Courtney. The brunette was in tears, scared to death that her fiancée, her one and only true love, was going to leave her for good this time.

"Duncan, please don't leave me. I was drunk. Alan is just a friend, I swear. This will never happen again. I promise this will never happen again. Just don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me. I am so sorry. It was a mistake. It will never happen again. Please, forgive me. I am so sorry. Don't leave me, please don't leave me. If you left, I wou-" Now it was Courtney's turn to get cut off, only this time it was by Duncan's lips.

"Swear to me, on Belle's life, that you were drunk and you will never, NEVER do anything like this again." Duncan's voice was stern, completely serious as he stared deeply into Courtney's glazed onyx orbs.

"I swear, on Belle's life, that I was drunk...And it will never, never ever, ever happen again."

Duncan pulled Courtney in for another kiss. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck, just overjoyed that Duncan was going to give her another chance. She wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Good, because I could never live my life without my Princess by my side."

A/N: AWWW! How sickly sweet was that? LOL!

Sorry I never updated anything yesterday...I just couldn't be bothered to...I got home at half-past four...Then I...I don't actually know what I did...But I did something...And then it was late...OH! I also watched Britain's got Talent and Jai McDowell won and I think Ronan Parke should have 'cause he was A LOT better! LOL!

I would like to point out that the last chapter was dead on 1000 words...That, my friends, takes skill! LOL!

Thank you to;

Chapter 12-

Aaron'sInAMineField: That is because there is no overall plot to this story, just a bunch of mini-plots that lead up to Courtney and Duncan's wedding :) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: There wedding will be at the end of this story :) Last three chapters? About two or three away now! LOL! Hmm...Good idea...I just ain't got anything to build of it...Sorry...Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: haha! =O! LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! I do try ;) LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: LOL! I have noticed ;) hehe! ...Alex? LOL! ahaha! Oh well, I guess the new goal is to kill your ghosts ghost ;) LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Ah...A lot could happen now...LOL! Thanks :)

Chapter 13-

Aaron'sInAMineField: It was a heat wave! And you are an idiot for sitting around in a jumper! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: hehe! OMG! I soo wish my school did something like that! LOL! haha! Bible Class sounds fun...LOL! hehe! I never would have guessed ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: hehe! Thank you :)

i'mSohighIcanHEARheaven: haha! LOL! I guess Courtney is hot ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! Maybe...Just maybe...LOL! Thank you :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL! 82 reviews :) And...Five chapters left to go! LOL! I have it all planned out...The wedding shall be the last three chapters...So now we just have two chapters left to find out if Arianna and Alan get back together...If Arianna will forgive Courtney...And if everything shall go back to normal...Find out next time on The. Going's. On! ThePerfectFairytaleEnding!

LOL! I can soo just imagine Chris saying that as if it was part of the actual show...LOL! ;) ;)

haha!

I have made quite a few people speechless recently...I LIKE IT! LOL! And it's usually the ones who leave the extra-long reviews...haha! I HAVE THE POWER OF THE DRAMA! MWAHAHAHA! LOL!

Okay...Maybe having a can of Pepsi max and a can of diet Pepsi wasn't SUCH a good idea...LOL!

I've been watching the first two x-men films this morning...hehe! I must go finish watching the second...Then I have to watch the third...Cannot wait to go see X-Men First Class! It looks AMAZING! LOL!

NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!...Okay...I have an exam in the afternoon, NO BIGGIE! Just mathematics...Two hour long paper...BLEH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Apologizing Doesn't Always Work

_**15-Apologizing Doesn't Always Work**_

"Kaly!" Courtney called after the head council member. The red head rolled her eyes, but smiled fakely as she turned to face Courtney.

"Yes?"

"Where's Arianna at?" Courtney asked. The argument needed to be settled.

"Her Royal Highness is in the throne room, though she asked to not be di-"

"Throne room, got it." Courtney smiled. "Thanks." She called back, running off in the other direction, towards the throne room.

The throne room's entrance was one of two. The one Courtney was going to use was the one Arianna used, it led straight back into the palace from the throne room. The other door was one that everyone else had to use. It was for the people who lived in the town and needed some help or guidance. Arianna was sort of like a minister in a confession box at a cathedral. Only it wasn't religious and she more or less knew the people, anyway.

The whole point of it was to show that Arianna cared about the people, and she did. They needed to know that she wanted to help them, and she did. If someone came in and asked for the fountain to be fixed up a bit, Arianna would do as they asked. It was sometimes just the simple things, like the fountain. Other times it was more personal things-

The young girl pushed open the big, white doors. The fear in her big, blue eyes was unbelievable. Her little blonde pigtails shook and her footsteps echoed with every step she took towards the throne Arianna was sat on.

The little girl kneeled down on the floor by Arianna's feet, sniffling to stop herself from crying out of fear.

"Forgive me, your Highness, I did a bad thing." Like I said, a confession box.

"What have you done?" Arianna replied.

The small child was only about seven years of age. She looked so small, so fragile. Arianna was quite scared to talk to her out of fear of breaking her.

The young girl placed her hands in her pockets and pulled out a few small pieces of rock shaped candy. They were the things that you could suck on for hours until they finally lost their flavor and had to be spat out.

"I didn't mean to...B-But I-I-I..." The blonde girl was stuttering like made, tears now rolling down her cheeks, refusing to even look at Arianna.

The Queen got down on the floor, kneeling by the young child. She wrapped her arms around her and cuddled her closely. The young girl looked so innocent, so sorry that she had stolen the sweets. Arianna seemed desperate to make her feel better about it.

"I forgive you." Arianna whispered. The young sniffled again, nodding her head. The Queen reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a few silver coins. She sprinkled them into the blonde girl's hands and her face lit up.

"Thank you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around Arianna's lap. "I'll-I'll-I'll go pay for the sweets I took. I am sorry, thank you." She gave Arianna one last squeeze around the waist and ran off to the door, and out of it.

The next person to walk in was not who Arianna had been expecting, though she hadn't really been expecting anyone. But, in walked Courtney, her head looking downwards and her feet shoe less, so no noise was made.

Courtney had decided she was going to do it the right way. She was going to ask for forgiveness the same way the young girl had. It was the only way Courtney was going to get a decent answer from Arianna.

Courtney got down on her knees in front of Arianna, who was now sat bolt upright on her throne. Courtney was not someone Arianna had ever expected to come see her like this.

"Forgive me, your Highness, for I have done something terrible." Courtney chocked her eyes on the floor the whole time.

Arianna was silent for a while, contemplating over what she was going to say or do next. Courtney was not making this easy for her, but at least she was trying something new. Something very new...

"What have you done?" Arianna asked.

"I...I have done something horrible, and I regret it with all my heart." Courtney sighed. It was the truth, but was Arianna going to see it like that? "I am sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Both girls squeezed their eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears, and the hatred, and the guilt.

"Arianna, I was drunk!" Courtney protested, getting to her feet. Arianna did the same. "I wasn't thinking straight!"

"You never think straight!"

"But it wasn-Okay! It was my fault..." Courtney turned her back on Arianna, blinking back more tears of guilt and regret. "I was drunk, Arianna, but..." She whispered, turning back to her cousin. Arianna didn't reply. "I GIVE UP!" Courtney screamed.

"Good!" Arianna snapped.

"Arianna, I know you don't want to forgive me." That much was true. "But at least forgive Alan. I'm the one who was in the wrong. Alan hasn't done s ingle bad thing to you, he has been nothing but kind, friendly and loved every moment of being with you! Just forgive him...Please."

"I know." Arianna simply replied, leaving Courtney slightly baffled. "That is why I have forgiven him."

"It was-" Courtney started before the news had sunk into her brain. "What?"

"I have forgiven Alan because I know it was your fault."

Courtney blinked her eyes a few time. Arianna's face did not show any emotion what-so-ever. She was really good at not displaying what she was feeling. Courtney, however, was just in a state of shock the whole time.

"You could have told me that already?" Courtney asked. "THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF ME COMING HERE!"

"I thought you came to apologize?" Arianna replied.

"I did." Courtney replied simply too. "But I didn't expect forgiveness from you. I just wanted you to forgive Alan. He's a really good friend to me, and to most others too...I don't want to see him go down because of me. I would hate for you to never speak to him again, especially if he loves you as much as he says he does."

Arianna nodded her head. Courtney turned back around towards the door, walking away from the scene of the crime as if she had just committed a murder.

"I guess your luck just isn't good today." Arianna called after her cousin just as she reached the door.

Courtney turned back, not quite sure what Arianna meant. Then again, Arianna was not one to give good straight forward answers.

"I do forgive you, too"

A/N: Awwww! LOL!

Sorry if anyone got offended for any religious reasons, that was just the way I pictured it in my mind...Sort of half-confession box and half-that idea I had from thinking of The Princess Diaries 2...I haven't seen that film in AGES! Why am I thinking about it?

LOL!

I am sooo bored! Still creased after my talk with my friends this morning...First time I've seen them since I got with Aaron last week and...Well, I'm not going to repeat what Aurora said because there are young people who read this story...LOL! All you may know is I am CREASED! And Aaron is too ;)

Soo...You probably didn't wanna know that...LOL! But Like I said, I is BORED!

I need something to do...Anyone got anything fun and entertaining for me to do? Like, seriously...LOL!

I had my Mathematics paper 1 non-calculator GCSE today...Yep...That long a title for it...LOL! Just kidding! It was pretty easy, though :) I hope I did well in it :)...Who am I kidding? I don't really care a lot for maths! LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: You really don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you?...Thank you :)

Sakura Blossom Storm: Yeah, I quite liked Michael Collings in his first audition :) I know, the gossip is so stupid! hehe! Yeah...I guess Arianna is someone you either like or you hate...And Alan's just some randomer who's been thrown in therem too ;) LOL! Men ARE weak, soo true haha :) Ugh...GCSE's aren't as hard as I thought they would be, but they are draining! All I want to do when I come out of an exam is sleep! I really do hope you're wrong on the college thing being a lot harder; there is no way I'll cope! hehe! Thanks :)

InstruMental: ahaha! I could NEVER break Duncan and Courtney up! They are, like, my FAVORITE couple ever! LOL! Good reasons ;) LOL! JOHNNY DEPP IS EPIC! LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! LOL! Yep...Thanks :)

Clarissa: ahaha! Me either! I NEVER SAID THAT! I said I haven't got an idea for it for the moment. I never said I was giving up! Thank you :)

i'mSohighIcanHEARheaven: Hmm...They may...They may not...You may have to just keep reading to find out ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX: HI! Did you both enjoy your vacations? LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! LOL! Me either! Thanks :)

Whoop! 10 to go...10 to go...10 to go...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Getting Ready

_**16-Getting Ready**_

"Come on, Arianna." Courtney pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out in an attempt to pout. It wasn't working very well. Arianna was determined to stand her ground until the very end.

"Nooooo!" The blonde protested.

"Why not?" Courtney asked, hands on hips as if getting serious now.

"Because I want to be a bridesmaid!"

The truth was Arianna did want to be a bridesmaid. However, according to the 'rule book', Arianna, being Queen of Scarlatina, had to officiate the ceremony. Arianna was not happy about this one bit. She kept complaining and complaining, but there was just nothing she could do about it. Rules were rules; Kaly was making sure of that one.

"Can't Eric do it?"

"That's childish!" Courtney told her, but Arianna didn't seem to care.

"So?"

Belle was standing nearby, watching the scene unfold between her mother and her aunt. It was quite a funny sight for a young child like herself, who couldn't resist the giggling or the non-talking for much longer.

"Please, auntie Arianna." Belle smiled, flashing her big blue eyes up at Arianna. "You wouldn't want to ruin mommy and daddy's special day, would you?"

Arianna was just a sucker for those big, blue eyes of hers. Mainly because they were the exact ones she had fallen in love with on Eric.

"See!" Arianna pointed down to Belle, looking straight at Courtney. "This is why I don't like little kids. They're so sweet and innocent, and good at getting me do things!" Arianna frowned. "Evil little-"

"Arianna!" Courtney reminded her that Belle was still in their presence. "So you'll do it?"

Arianna sighed, thinking everything over in her head. It wasn't like she was ever going to have the chance to be a bridesmaid ever again; it wasn't as if she knew a lot of people who would let her. But, this was Courtney and Duncan's big day. She knew she had to respect the wishes of the happy couple, or at least Courtney, since Duncan had left everything up to her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Arianna agreed.

"Thank you!" Courtney squealed happily, squishing her cousin in a hug.

Belle spun around, faster and faster, until she was just a blur of blonde and pink. She didn't show any signs of stopping, or getting dizzy anytime soon. She just kept spinning and spinning in front of the mirror.

"Do I look pretty?" She called.

The young girl was wearing a dainty pink dress with two lighter pink stripes across the middle. It was her flower girl dress for her parents wedding. It was the first time she had seen it, let alone tried it on. She felt a Princess to herself, despite the fact she was one anyway.

"You look very pretty." Arianna replied, smiling at the mini-cyclone.

"Stop spinning around before you fall over." Courtney told her daughter.

"But I won't fa-" But Belle had spoken too soon. Her tiny white socks slipped on the polished surface, making her land smack down on her bottom. "-Never mind..." She mumbled.

A/N: QUICK UPDATE!

I know, I know...I have been soo tired today...And lazy...Mostly tired...

I had my additional science exam today...IT WAS STUPID AND HARD! I swear...The questions were nothing to do with the freak' paper! GRRR!

I have told ya'll once, I am telling ya'll again! NEVER TAKE ADDITIONAL, DOUBLE OR EVEN TRIPLE SCIENECE! IT IS STUPID, HARD AND NOT WORTH IT UNLESS YOU PLAN ON USING SCIENCE IN WHATEVER YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH YOUR LIFE! I swear...If there had been ANYTHING better in that column, I would NOT have chosen Additional Science...BLEH!

So...As I said before...TIRED!

Thank you to;

...Whoever reviewed...My DSi is being retarded and no-Never mind...

Thank you to;

InstruMental: Yeah...I know how you feel today...;) Aww! I would LOVE to go see a Tim Burton art museum. I LOVE most of his movies! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: Aww! Thank you :) Maybe one day they will be ;) Umm...Sometime between the last chapter and the chapter before...? LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: What does marriage have to do with romance?...Hmmm...Your romantic side, huh? I did not know you had one ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: LOL! Gotta love forgiveness ;) Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: hehehe! LOL! Oooooh! LOL! Ooookaaay...LOL! Thank you, you equally as awesome person you ;)

XxPurpleChickxX: ahahaha! Uh...Yeah...Okay..When I'm bored I usually wonder around my house complaining to the closest person until I get bored of that...LOL! Thanks :)

WHOOP! WHOOP! Only 4 more reviews to goooo! LOL!

OMG! I've been stting around for AGES waiting for more reviews to show up...Then I realized I hadn't uploaded the new chapter yet...heh heh heh...FAIL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Mr and Mrs At Last Part 1

_**17-Mr and Mrs At Last**_

_**Part 1**_

"Thanks for watching Belle, dad." Courtney smiled.

Nigel tried to smile back, but it was hard. This was the night before his daughter, his only daughter got married. As the father of the bride, he had the right to be more worried about it than the bride herself.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for my little girl." Nigel replied. "Especially on her last night of freedom."

"Shut up!" Courtney giggled, giving her father a gentle push at the shoulder. "You make it sound like you're never going to see me again, and I only live across the street!"

"Good." Nigel smiled. "I'd hate to never see my girl again. Maybe she'll even reconsider throwing her life away so young..."

"You wish!" Courtney replied. Nigel sighed, nodding his head.

"I do. I really do."

Courtney smiled. She knew her father didn't mean it. Deep down he was really happy for his daughter. The best part was that she was marrying someone Nigel knew and trusted too. Duncan was someone Nigel knew he could reply on to take care of his precious daughter. At least the worrying father had that to count on.

"Belle, you be a good girl for Grandpa, okay?" Courtney said, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"Yes, mommy." Belle smiled innocently up at her mother. Courtney gave her daughter one last kiss on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Belle leaned up on her tip-toes, giving Courtney a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, mommy."

Courtney got back up to her feet, watching Belle as she did so. She was quite reluctant to leave Belle there, but she knew she couldn't possibly have spent the night with the girls and Courtney. That was out of the question. Courtney was just worried; this was the first proper night she was going to be spending away from her daughter.

"Bye, daddy." Nigel wrapped one arm around his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Have fun, darling."

"I will." Courtney smiled. "Bye. Bye, Belle."

The brunette walked out of the door of her father's house, thinking about what she was about to get herself into. She was now supposed to be on her way up to the palace for her hen night with the girls, but she was honestly quite scared about it.

"Saying goodbye to daddy, Princess?" Courtney almost jumped half a mile in the air. Duncan had appeared out of nowhere, making her stop suddenly.

"Are you trying to kill me before tomorrow?" Courtney asked her soon-to-be husband, clutching one hand over her heart. She was quite a drama queen when she wanted to be. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry, Princess." Duncan smiled, taking Courtney's hands in his own and pulling her closer to him. "You know I wouldn't want that to happen."

Courtney stared up at Duncan, resting her hands on his shoulders. She waited until he started to lean in. As soon as she could feel lips graze on hers, she pushed him away.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes I do." Duncan stole a kiss from his fiancée before she had a chance to resist another one, which she wouldn't have done anyway. "Bye." And Duncan was gone with a swift move of the wind.

Courtney smiled, shaking her head. Only one more day and he really would be hers, all hers. No one else's. That was one thing that she couldn't help but think about on her way up to the palace. After all the pain, after all the suffering, they were finally going to be together forever.

"Okay, Court." Arianna smiled. "This is your last night of being an independent woman!"

"We have to make the most of it!" Taylor chipped in.

All of the girls were sat around in their pajamas, waiting for the night to begin. They had all opted out of going out drinking for many reasons. A) The boys were out, and they just couldn't have risked bumping into them, B) A few of them were too young to drink, still and C) Staying in was a lot more fun to them!

"Can we make the most of it after I pee?" Courtney asked, not really needing the toilet, but needing to get out of the room for a few moments.

"Don't want to know the details!" Rebecca said, holding her hands up defensively. "Just go do what you gotta do."

Courtney laughed, getting up and skipping out of her cousin's bedroom. The hallway was pitch black, so Courtney flipped the switch closest to her on the wall to flood it with light. One good thing about her time living in the palace was that at least she now knew where everything was.

Alan came running down the hallway as Courtney was walking in the opposite direction. Neither was looking where they were going and ended up bumping straight into each other.

"Sorry, I-Oh..." Alan muttered, his voice fading out as he realized it was Courtney who he had bumped into.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Courtney mumbled, her eyes looking to the side of the floor where his feet were. Neither wanted to look the other in the eyes.

The two teenagers hadn't spoken to each other since the other night, when things had-Gotten out of hand, shall we say. It had scarred both of them, so now neither was going to talk.

"No, it was my fault." Alan insisted, but didn't want to stick around for Courtney to reply. He kept on heading out to his destination, wherever that may have been.

It took all of Courtney's courage, but she eventually spoke up.

"Alan, wait."

The ex-Tracker stopped, but he didn't turn to look at Courtney. His face remained facing the floor and so did his eyes. Courtney looked straight at him, watching his every move.

"What?"

"Please don't be like this..." Courtney pleaded her voice no higher than a whisper. "I am so sorry for what happened."

"And I forgive you." Alan whispered, opening the closest door and walking through it. He didn't care where it led to, as long as he was away from Courtney.

A/N: hehehe!

LOL!

So...I have a day off of school today! And I know that it is now 2:33 PM...BUT! I was up late last night jotting down ideas in my NEW IDEA BOOK! Okay...It's not a new book...It's the one the school gave me to help me revise...BUT! I didn't revise and now I have a 400 lined-paged book with nothing to do with it...IDEA BOOK!

LOL!

SO! I have a few ideas I wanna run past ya'll...Now...PLEASE! Be kind to me...I understand if some of the pairings are not shipped by you guys...BUT! You have to understand that I DO ship ALL couples and these ones happen to be my favorite...SO! I am going to run a few by you :)

(This one is a really bad summary I wrote at 11:59 PM last night)

Courtney's parents are always packing up and moving out. Courtney doesn't know what it's like to live in one place for more than a few months. All she wants is a place to call home, but will she ever find one?

Okay...I know that doesn't really tell you a lot about the story...But I promise you it'll be a DxC story...If you chose to like it, good :) If you choose to hate it, EVEN BETTER!...Okay...Maybe not even better...LOL!

Titles I have in mind for it are;

Girl on the Move

My Life in a Cardboard Box

A Permanent Home?

A Place to Call Home

Please remember at 11:59 PM last night I was tired...Thank you :)

Next two are TxC stories I have in mind :)

My Guitar Man-Basically, Courtney falls in love with her guitar teacher, but he already has a girlfriend...I do have a plot for this, I just can't be asked to write a summary for it right now! LOL!

Second TxC story...Trent's parents think it is about time he settled down. Out on the pull one night he runs into a familiar face. One leads to another...But is Trent ready to settle down for good?

That one is title less...Yep...I know...

Last on is DxG...So I do understand that not all of you will like this one because you will probably ship DxC...BUT! I like DxG as much as I like DxC, and I haven't written a DxG fic in a while...Not since-OMG! No since September 11th last year! =O! That was my last proper DxG story...OMG! LOL!

(OMG! Spellcheck just asked me if I wanted to change DxG to DxC….LOL! I'M CREASED!)

On with this story...

Just One Kiss-All Gwen wants is just that kiss. One small peck is all she's been asking for. But she's never going to get it. He's got a girlfriend and she's invisible. They were just never meant to be...

Huh? Huh? I believe that was...Four new story ideas? I think...I'm unable to co9unt ATM...LOL! If they suck, like I said, I wrote them quite late last night! =O! LOL! I know...hehe!

PLEASE! Give me feedback on them; tell me what you think :)

OUCH! I just stretched both my legs out and both my knees clicked in a funny way...='(

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yeah...I remember out discussion on women appreciate! =O! Quite scared on WHAT you have planned and WHEN you're planning it for...;) Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Aww! Thank you :) ;) Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! Umm...Wedding shall be in...I don't know! But there are only 2 chapters left, so it won't be long, I promise ;) Thank you :)

XxXYunocchi-chanXxX: It's cool :) hehe! Thanks :)

Destanaa: Yep...Science SUCKS! LOL! I'm still tired from my exam yesterday...LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! Not ALL little kids are cute...Trust me...I know...LOL! Uh-Huh...It shall either be next chapter or the one after that...Only two left now ;) LOL! Thanks :)

YES! 102! 102! 102!

LOL! Thank you ALL! LOL!

...I hate being let down...

I seem to be getting let down a lot recently...IT SUCKS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT MY STORY IDEAS AND WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XD!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Mr and Mrs At Last Part 2

_**18-Mr and Mrs At Last**_

_**Part 2**_

Courtney took in a shaky breath, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the dress she had picked out a few months ago. It still looked as beautiful on her now as it had then. The sorcerer had vowed to keep it simple, with nothing to distract from the dress and her natural beauty.

"I'm so scared." She whispered, running her hands down the puffy part of the pure white dress.

"You can start a war, you can die and come back to life and you can even live with Arianna whilst training to become a Princess!" Taylor stated. "But you get scared at the thought of getting married?"

"Yes."

"Today is your day." Rebecca told Courtney in attempt to calm her nerves. "It's all about you...-"

"And a little bit about Duncan." Phoebe butted in, "But mostly you."

"I'd laugh if the butterflies in my stomach weren't annoying me." Courtney replied with a dead straight face. She had one hand rested on her stomach and the other clenched in a fist at her side.

"It's just nerves." Rebecca smiled, removing Courtney's hand from her stomach. She knew exactly how it felt to be in Courtney's position right then. "Trust me, I know how it feels."

"My nerves are going to kill me." Courtney said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Technically you're dead anyway." Taylor mumbled.

"Not helping, Taylor!" Courtney snapped, turning her head around to face her almost cousin-in-law. That wasn one part of her new family she wasn't jumping at the chance to join. Sure, Taylor was a good-hearted person, but she wasn't exactly the best at keeping things, such as opinions and technicalities, to herself.

"Ignore her." Bridgette told Courtney, walking over and placing her hands on her nervous best friend's shoulders. "What you need to do is focus on the positives."

Courtney nodded her head, taking in another deep yet shaky breath. It was a good thing Bridgette was around; otherwise Courtney would have attempted to kill a vampire already. She was just a bit shaky, nervous about her whole day. She knew it was unlikely Duncan was going to do a runner at the altar, but she just had a very weird feeling in her stomach.

"Bridgette's right." Gwen chipped in, seeing the nerves weren't exactly calming themselves. "You're marrying the man you love and you'll live happily ever after."

"I'd probably kill myself if I was married to Duncan that long." Taylor piped up again.

"Technically you're dead anyway." Courtney replied, mocking Taylor in a child-like voice.

Duncan groaned, rolling his head back against his shoulders so he could see the ceiling if he opened his eyes. He didn't. The pain that was in his head hurt too much for him to do a lot.

"Drinking last night was a mistake."

"My head is spinning..." Trent mumbled, blinking his wide eyes to try and steady the room. It didn't work.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Eric stated, making a quick dash for the bathroom.

"Nice, Eric, real nice." Duncan shook his head, speaking his words with heavy sarcasm.

"We are so never drinking the night before an important day again." Geoff said, his hand glued to his head. "EVER!"

"I feel like shit!" Kevin complained, his head flat down on a nearby table.

"That's a bad word!" All eyes turned to face the doorway. Standing there was a small child; her blonde hair was plaited behind her, with pink flowers all over. Her big blue eyes were watching everyone at once, and her tiny lips were forming a smirk at the very look on their faces.

"Belle!" Duncan coughed. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"I'm looking for mommy."

"Other side of the church!" Kevin told her, pointing towards the wall behind Duncan, thus signaling the direction Belle should go in to find what she was looking for.

"Thank you." Belle smiled, skipping away from the boys.

She skipped up the aisle, the few guests who had already arrived awing at her as she moved past them with a wide smile on her face. She was just the perfect little angel to most people. Those people clearly didn't know Belle very well. She was quite a trouble maker to the known.

"Hey, baby girl." Courtney smiled happily, pushing all the nerved to one side as she saw he young daughter come prancing in through the door. She looked beautiful herself, all dressed up in her flower girl dress.

"Hi." She smiled her mischievous smile up at her mother, walking towards the table which contained a few spare breakfast muffins.

"Knock, knock." Courtney smiled again as she saw her father leaning against the doorframe. "Wow...You look...Wow."

"Thanks." Courtney giggled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Do you girls mind giving us a moment?" Nigel asked the rest of the room.

"No at all." Bridgette answered for everyone. They all got up and left the room.

Nigel shut the door behind him, sighing to himself. He gave Courtney a good look up and down as she did to herself as she kept on staring at her reflection in the body-sized mirror.

"This is it." Nigel said. "I'm losing my baby girl." His voice sounded scared, worried almost.

"I'll always be your baby girl." Courtney tried to smile, but it was hard. Both looked as if they were about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"I have something for you." Nigel reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, removing it from her father grasp as he held it out to her.

"These were your mother's." Nigel told Courtney. Her eyes moved downwards, staring at the box just so she wouldn't have to meet her father's gaze. They never discussed her mother. Ever. "She wore them on our wedding day." Nigel continued.

Courtney opened up the box to reveal a necklace and a hair clip. They were both round, completely black with a small white pattern running across. They were identical, and they looked as if they had never been used.

Nigel reached down and took out the hair clip first. He pushed a part of Courtney's hair back as she squeezed her eyes shut. The memories she had of her mother, the mother she had met in her month of death, were coming back to her now. That night she had been locked in the basement of the Tracking Academy, and some of the things that had been said.

Courtney opened her eyes and turned to the mirror, moving her away aside for her father to fasten the necklace around her neck. She slowly opened her eyes, letting her hair fall back down.

"Wow..." Courtney murmured a few stray tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Nigel told Courtney, resting his hand on her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I know she is..." Courtney smiled back.

"It's time to go." Came Belle's voice through the wooden door. Both Nigel and Courtney smiled.

"Okay, Belle." Courtney replied.

"You look very pretty, mommy." The small blonde girl smiled at her mother as she popped her little head around the door.

"Thank you, baby." Courtney smiled, truly feeling beautiful too.

Belle shut the door and Courtney took in a deep breath. It was finally time.

"Are you ready?" Nigel asked. Courtney nodded.

"I'm ready." The two smiled at each other. Nigel reached for the handle to the door, but Courtney quickly stopped him.

"WAIT!" She called out, her eyes squeezed shut. "I-I have something to tell you first..."

A/N: =O! What could Courtney possibly have to tell Nigel? !O=

LOL!

Mmm...ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! hehehe!

Please, do excuse my wedding scene as I have never actually been to a Wedding...and I don't plan on making you sit through all the boring bits...LOL!

So...I'm kinda addicted to P!nk songs right now...Listening to Just Like a Pill (Never heard P!nk sing it before, only Cascada's cover of it) right now...Family Portrait is AMAZING! I'm quite addicted to it right now...In a sort of way, it understands me...Despite the fact it's about divorce...

LOL!

/h ';'']']...I kinda just dropped my DSi on the keyboard...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineFiled: You worry me...I know. Thank you for caring though...=P Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! You are lucky...Over here we usually only get six weeks...I get more though ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: LOLZ! ahaha! I hope you've had a good year though ;) LOL! Thank you :)

CyD12Inklover: ahaha! LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: Yep...You are soo cool because you dropped the 'h' ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeaaahhh ;) Sure it's not ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Okay...You guys, as usual, have just cheered me RIGHT up...That and P!nk's song u + ur hand (and I just spent about five minutes wondering where the + button was on the keyboard -_- FAIL!) LOL!

And I started THREE new songs LAST night! LOL! Please check them out :) PLEASE! TxC, DxG and DxC. I decided I should start writing a TxC and a DxG story again :) I did enjoy writing the last ones :) LOL! And, as always, I LOVE DxC! hehe!

ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Mr and Mrs At Last Part 3

_**19-Mr and Mrs At Last**_

_**Part 3**_

The music was loud and the dance floor was crowned. More people had shown up for the reception rather than the actual wedding, but the bride and groom didn't seem to care. They were just happy to be finally married.

Belle laughed and giggled as her father danced around with her on the floor. She hugged him tightly, dancing right back too. The two were happy they could get some father-daughter bonding time done now.

"Daddy." Belle called over the music. "Are you happy?" Duncan smiled, stopping his dancing and crouching down to be closer to Belle.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Duncan asked in return.

"I don't know." Belle shrugged. "I just wanted to ask."

The real reason was because she had been eavesdropping on one of Taylor's conversations. Now, anyone who knows Taylor, should know that Taylor, as well as her free opinions and technicalities, also talks a load of crap!

"I am VERY happy!" Duncan told the young girl. "I have a gorgeous wife and the most beautiful daughter in the world." Belle giggled, swaying back and fore as she blushed slightly. "Me you and mommy are now a real family, Belle. And we ALWAYS will be."

"The song ended..." Belle stated, as if she hadn't even been paying attention to her father.

"Well, I think it's about time I went and had a dance with mommy, huh?"

Belle nodded her head and ran off to find something else to do. Duncan got back up to his feet and casually strolled over to his new wife.

Courtney was still looking as beautiful now as she had before the wedding. Whilst her new husband and daughter had been dancing, she had been sat down, receiving many congratulations from many different people.

"Come on, Princess." Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear from behind. Her face instantly lit up in a bright and beautiful smile. "Me and you are gonna dance."

The tanned girl took her husband's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. It was a good thing that a slow song had just started playing, because the two had A LOT to talk about at that moment in time.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck and let him rest his hands on her waist. She rested her forehead against his, staring deeply into his amazing eyes. That was the way she wanted to stay forever.

"So...Having a good day?" Duncan smirked. Courtney shook her head, leaning out of the head resting. She just couldn't stop smiling, for many different reasons, now.

"The best day ever!" Courtney announced happily. "I am officially Mrs Hudson."

"I'm glad you like being Mrs Hudson so much." Duncan told his new wife. "You'll be Mrs Hudson for forever and a day." Courtney giggled, leaning her head on Duncan's shoulder for comfort.

"Good." She mumbled, the smile still plastered on her face. "I WANT to be Mrs Hudson for forever and a day."

Duncan used his fingers to lift Courtney's head up off of his shoulder. He brought her face to look at him so he could kiss her perfect lips for the first real time since they had gotten married (sealing the marriage with a kiss didn't count to Duncan).

"I love you."

"I love you too." Courtney replied, her smile slowly fading though. Duncan could sense something was wrong with Courtney; it was unusual for her to just stop smiling, especially after they had both confessed their love for each other. But he didn't say anything.

"Duncan..." Courtney chocked. "I have something I need to tell you." Duncan furrowed his eyebrows, stopping the two from swaying like they had been doing previously.

"And what might that be?" Duncan asked, worried something bad had happened, was happening or was going to happen, because that is what usually came from Courtney's 'I have to tell you something'.

Courtney leaned in closer to Duncan, letting her lips graze along his ear. He shivered slightly at the touch, but Courtney didn't want to pull away. She didn't want to risk anyone else hearing t the same time as she told Duncan. She had already decided to tell her father, she had found it a lot easier to tell someone she could trust first. But she had no idea how Duncan was going to react to this.

"We're having another baby."

Duncan's own smirk faded form his face. He let Courtney pull herself away from him, but as soon as he could see how serious her face was, he pulled her back in for another kiss.

"You know...I think life may FINALLY be settling down for us." Duncan smiled, referring to all the bad things that had crept up over the past two years of their life.

"And I couldn't be happier, either!" Courtney smiled back, crashing her lips into Duncan's for one more kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: What the perfect way to finish the story off...

Yep...The Going's On: The Perfect Fairytale Ending? Has come to an end...!

=O!

This has gone so fast, guys...

* * *

><p><em><strong>'What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away? And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?'-P!nk, Dear Mr. President<strong>_

* * *

><p>I know...I cannot believe it either...BUT I GET TO WRITE A NEW STORY NOW! LOL!<p>

I'm not quite sure if I want to start this one straight off...Or maybe I should give it a break for a while...What do you guys think? LOL!

Would you like a mini-preview of the next story-The Going's On: The Next Generation-?..Yeah, you can guess what this one'll be about...LOL!

PREVIEW!-

Her blonde hair was whipping all around, throwing itself in her eyes as she moved deeper and deeper into the forest. Her tiny fairy wings weren't going to be able to hold her for much longer, but she knew she had to keep going.

The girls olive green eyes were full of fear and fright, not knowing what was going to come next. Her baby blue dress was slightly starting to get tattered, but she kept flying anyway.

Running quickly, not too far behind the girl came another one. This one, though, had glowing red eyes and a set of white fangs poking out of her mouth. Her own hair, as dark as a starless night sky, was flying around her head. Only, because of how fast she was moving, it only flew behind her, keeping her vision clear.

The blonde child kept flying. She knew she had to do something, so she made a swift turn to the right, pressing her whole body up against the tree. The young vampire ran straight past and the child let out a breath of relief.

But, she wasn't safe for long. A flash of red and she fell to the floor, being pinned down by-

=O! WHAT IS SHE BEING PINNED TO THE FLOOR BY?

LOL!

Wait and see people...Wait and see...

Uh...I think this is number 8/9, depending on if you count Before the Drama or not...LOL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>'I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair. Same old me again today...'-Glee, I feel prettyUnpretty**_

* * *

><p>Thank you to;<p>

Clarissa: LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Then write a spoof for this story! Or any of my stories! I do not mind ONE BIT! I like your spoofs, they CREASE me! LOL! Thanks :)

Mo: hehe! BINGO WINGS! You got it ;) LOL! Thank you :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: BINGO WINGS! LOL! YOU GOT IT! haha! Thanks :)

Destanaa: LOL! I just decided to skip it and go to the reception, I know how they work, been to two of them this year so far ;) LOL! ahaha! I do like that song! LOL! But I MUCH prefer her slow, sad and depressing songs...I do not know why...I just do ;) LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

Well...We finish this off with 113 reviews for 18 chapters of PURE randomness...LOL! I started this story 3 weeks and 3 days ago...WOW! We have come a long way in those three weeks...ACTUALLY! It's been 35 weeks and 2 days since I started this WHOLE thing off...The Going's On has REALLY come a long way since then...We've seen Courtney and Duncan grow up, adopt a child and now get married and start a real family...Everyone has faced their ups and down...And the next chapter in the book is the troubles of growing up different! ALL from their kids points of views...

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close, yet so far apart. I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay.'-Glee, Pretending<strong>_

* * *

><p>A MASSIVE SHOUT OUT LIST NOW!<p>

YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL WROCKING MY WRITING WORLD! (Don't you think Rocking should have W in front of it?...I do...As of...NOW!)

Aaron'sInAMineField

XxXYunocchi-and-TamoraXxX

Clarissa

pomtdwt

CyD12Inklover

XxPurpleChickxX

Panda N. Reaper

PenguinsRcute

i'mSohighIcanHEARheaven

eternalstarlight28

InstruMental

Destanaa

Sakura Blossom Storm

WOW! Thank you all SOO MUCH! I LIVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL WROCK!

LOL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>'It ain't easy growing up in world war three, never knowing what love could be!'-P!nk, Family Portrait<strong>_

* * *

><p>WARNING! NO matter HOW tempting it is...NEVER buy Rowntress Sour Pastilles...DISGUSTING! And all taste the freak' same...I do, however, recommend Brain Lickers...YUM! My tongue is now BRIGHT BLUE! LOL! I'm serious...ahaha!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'I was just trying to be myself, you go way I'll meet you in hell. All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to runaway! It's hypocritical of you, 'Do as I say not as I do'. I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to runaway!'-P!nk, Runaway<strong>_

* * *

><p>I would like to point out that the random song lyrics just go to prove that I need to listen to something other than EXTREMELY sad songs that fit my every emotion...(Expect for the first one...I'm not gay)...<p>

And this AN has been longer than the actual chapter! LOL! MEH! WHO CARE!

Saddo's who are still reading this, that's who...LOL! JOKES! JOKES! I just like RAMBLING! LOL! Yeah...Because you NEVER realized that one ;) ahaha! LOL!

FIVE MORE WORDS 'TIL 2000!

Uhh...This computer cannot count! It said 1995...I added 5 words and it came up 2001...LOL!

Thank you all soo much for reading, PLEASE, for one final time, REVIEW! :)

I love you ALL SOO MUCH!

ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
